Old lover return
by Moonlover21
Summary: What if Inuyasha, was in love with someone before he ever met Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagome have been trying to get Inuyasha, to choose one of them but he can't seem to pick either one of them because ever time he try to think of a way to pick one his true love keeps returning to his Mind and He want no one else but Her But the feeling he once held for that Women. watch out bitch in here
1. Where are you My Love

Old Love Return's

What if Inuyasha, had been in love with someone before he met Kikyo, what if it there was a promble with the two of them and they had to run away but for the women she had to return to her own world for her own protection because of what was happing on Earth.

She was force to leave be hide the Man she love most in this cold world And for Inuyasha, He really didn't like it but how else was he suppose to protect Her without more power it was safer for her to be far away from him So He made her leave to somewhere safer then with him and he had thought maybe that She would be better off married to that Human Prince she told Him about that Her Mother had told Her that she must be married to a Prince and a Human one at that but then he too would have to fall in love again too find someone else to love but who could love him the way Serenity, did was it even possible for them to even see each other again but she did say she would come back someday no matter how long it would be.

So why has she not return yet what happen to His Princess that had Eye's only for Him who love Him for Him not a Demon but not a Human but as a Half Demon who had a right to be who He is and no one has the right to change Him. What so ever so why does Kikyo, want him to be a Human not himself and why does Kagome, seem a little more like Serenity, but yet unlike Serenity, thought Inuyasha, But then Kagome, has always been yelling at Me for a lot of Reason that aren't fair to Me and what about Her always flirting with Koga, and others guy all the time and yet everybody get so mad when I just talk to Kikyo, for an hour at the Max Ok sometime He spend longer then that But nothing ever happen between them maybe a kiss or two but nothing to bad say's Inuyasha.

It just not fair at all thought Inuyasha, then she always is yelling Sit to Me all the time sometime I just say something that true to a fact and she still sit me not fair say's Inuyasha. Then Kikyo, she always want me to go to hell with her she want me to die with her for something I didn't even do I mean there no way in hell that I would hurt Kikyo, and She got the Balls to tell me that I was the one who killed her when it was Narku's doing not mine but now she says she want to use the Jewel to bring her back to life say's Inuyasha. But if I do that it would kill Kagome, wouldn't it and then Sango, will come after me for sure thought Inuyasha.

Oh Serenity, I just wish that you would Return to me already yelled Inuyasha. But for some reason you haven't where are you My Serenity, my Love my Soul mate Whisper Inuyasha, to himself.

After that the Jewel started Glowing around Kagome's Neck what going on yelled Kagome. What are you talking about yelled Inuyasha. it the Jewel it glowing yelled Kagome. what they all look at it.

What happing now the jewel is Safe with Kagome, So how can it be freaking out say's Inuyasha. Then the Jewel just stop glowing but not only that it was gone from the very room. What where it go yelled Kagome. It gone it disappeared say's Shippbo. Dam it where is it say's Inuyasha. I can't even Sent it anymore say's Kagome. Oh great so this mean where going to have to go look for it again say's Miroku. Yes we have to get it back who know what someone could do with it evil powers again plus Narku, may come after it say's Kagome. yeah she right we have to get before Narku, does say's Sango. let go they all ran after the jewel where ever it could have went.

In the Future.

Sailor Moon, had just gotten into a Fight with another Monster and shot it and it turn to dust then she look down and seen there was a jewel in it Body what this all about Asks Serena. where did it come from I better take it back to Luna and find out say's Sailor Moon, picking up the jewel and it was glowing again. what the hell is going on? Spook Serena wounding what was happen it felt like she had been falling till it just stop. It had show Serena, Her pass again like in the one episode did 39) when Her Mother Queen Serenity Show her, her past but this time things were different what is going on thought Serena. But then she seen something and heard someone say there all lies to make you forget about your true love.

Let go back in time I will tell you the truth Say's a Voice coming from the jewel. Serena, See her Past Lover when she was Serenity, when the Moon Princess came to Earth.


	2. My Dream

Old Love Return's

It had been a Hole Year Sent Inuyasha, and Serenity, met they went around to village's to help fight evil Demon's the Villagers weren't so happy about having a Half Breed around to protect them but what choice did they have as along has Serenity, was with Him they wouldn't do anything to hurt Him and He did the same for Her if anyone try to hurt Her they were in for a world of hurt cause Inuyasha, would kick there Ass for sure for hurting Her she was is Life now she ment the world to Him and He would die first before He let anyone Hurt Serenity, she was his only true friend he had and She was his life now. He went crazy when she wasn't around Him he would think about her for hours He was falling in Love with Her and She felt the same way for Him She went crazy for him every time she went home she would worry about him hoping he was safe and not hurt she hated it when Her Mother would yelled at her for being friends with a Half Demon but there was nothing wrong with it. The court thought it was a good thing for her to befriend a Demon it show the Princess right to the thrown to show kindness for everyone and her People it show that She following in Her Father footstep and that it was alright for her to show him how to protect himself and to Live on his own Her friendship was a good thing it would bring the future world into a New Peaceful happy future forever on Earth and themselves on the Moon hoping for Peace was all that they wanted so she was granted an OK from the court that she would be allow to be on Earth for the 8 years she was promise to her training plus they thought it would be good for someone to Protect her as well so they all sign a scroll with all there name on it, it was alright in the law to be friends with a Half Breed so they were Ok with Serenity, Training with a Half Demon for her Future roll Has Queen so it was alright with them.

But her Mother wasn't so happy with the idea of it, it mean sure yeah she wanted her daughter to be happy but sometime you have to make Sacrifice for your people but she wanted this wedding to come to pass she wanted her kingdom to be at peace but she was a fade with her daughters feeling for the Half Demon and not Prince Darien and he was trying to reach out to her has hard has He could and she would just push him away Her Mother wasn't going to let her have her way she well get married to Prince Darien Not a Half Demon it wasn't right even if he was a Prince he was still Half Demon and She didn't want her long line of Family Pure Blood Line tainted with Demon Blood no way would she allow it so she had told her Daughter that she may Train for the 8 years of her Training but she was to Marry Prince Darien and every time she comes back from the Earth with in the 3 days she would have Dinner with Prince Darien and would not reject Him she would do has she was told to do Serenity, was be on piss but what could she do she was the Princess and being the Princess mean responsibility come first duty before happiness she couldn't do anything but if her Mother was going to be like this then find but she well give her Heart to whoever she want to, it was her heart not her mothers and her heart wanted Inuyasha, and that the person she would give her love to she may have to Marry Darien, but it doesn't mean she had to love him she would give Inuyasha, her heart and soul.

Princess Serenity, say's a Voice out the door. Yes what is it Asks Serenity, Prince Darien, is here for you he is waiting for you he want to have dinner tonight and you Mother has made plan for you to see him tonight say's Venus. what but I have to be on my way back to Earth tonight say's Serenity. I'm Sorry but your Mother said that the guard with not open the gate till you see Darien, tonight say's Venus. fine I will seen that sorry for Incuse for a Prince say's Serenity. Princess he not that bad he really a catch and how can you like a Half Breed Like Inuyasha, over Prince Darien, who is strong and handsome and just beautiful say's Mars, with star in Her eye's. Because I don't care what some one look like Mars, I like there Spirit the man be hide the eyes say's Serenity. and Inuyasha, he act just like my Dad use to he the man I been waiting for he the one for me say's Serenity. But Serenity, you can't marry him you will never be able to be together to stop playing with Inuyasha, and start falling in love with Prince Darien say's Mars. I don't have to do anything and if you think Darien, is so wonderful why don't you marring Him Say's Serenity. don't speak such none scent I can't Marring Him Say's Mars, angry at Serenity, for acting like a child again. I may have to Marry Darien, but I don't have to love him if I have to be with him so be it but I will never give him my heart my heart belong to Inuyasha, and I have eyes only for him and he will be giving something for all that he has done for me I love him not Darien, and I will Promise you this Darien, can do whatever he want but I will never give in say's Serenity. AHhhhhhhhhhhhh so Devoted say's Jupiter. yeah I wish we could feel like Serenity, does with Inuyasha, say's Venus. yes I guess it would be nice to fall in love but better to fall in love with a Prince say's Mercury. yeah say's look Serenity. I don't care what it take you have to live with Darien, for the rest of your life's so you will have to just give in already and tell the Half Breed to take a hick say's Mars. Shut up yelled I will not be talk like this and I won't let you talk about Inuyasha, that way he not a Half Breed he a good guy and he will grow into a great man I vow from this Day on I Princess Serenity, will Never ever fall in love with any man ever I will only have eyes for Inuyasha, you got that I love Him and only him I will forever have him in my Heart say's Serenity. after that she went to see Darien, and tell him to get alive.

At the Dinner table.

Prince Darien, was waiting for the Princess to show herself, I see your back say's Serenity, Oh princess you have come say's Darien. whatever let just get this over with say's Serenity. here listen here I would like it if we could get along say's Darien. whatever I have somewhere to be say's Serenity. oh right with that half breed say's Darien. shut up say's Serenity. what did you just say say's Darien. I said shut up Inuyasha, mean a lot more to me then you ever well say's Serenity. yeah well it pretty sad that you have to marry me isn't it so I wouldn't piss me off little girl I can do whatever I want to you say's Darien. now let sit down eat dinner and talk nicely to each other and thing will be better between us say's Darien. in your Dreams but knock yourself out say's Serenity, sitting down waiting for her food to come.

SO Princess what do you like to do with your spear time Asks Darien. As He had finish chewing His food, I love being outdoors mostly say's Serenity. not even taking her eyes off her food, I hate the outdoor all the bugs and sleeping on the ground say's Darien. I think it beautiful to watch the sunset going down on the Earth the Star's shining brite with the Moon as well say's Serenity. whatever so that it just sunset moon stars and crap like that say's Darien. It more beautiful then you can ever see along with these flowers that grow down there has well say's Serenity. the only good flower is a Rose say's Darien. I think I like Lily's the most white Lily's say's Serenity. there more of a weed they grow in the forest out of control there more of a weed just like Spider lily's too say's Darien.

Hey Spider Lily's aren't bad there pretty too say's Serenity. they grow in graveyards there weeds say's Darien. shut up your pissing me off say's Serenity. Oh boy I have upset the princess I should feel so bad with myself but I don't care how you feel this is what I want and I want you so just give it up say's Darien. You maybe the man I have to live with for the rest of my life but you will never take my Heart you hear me I may have to marry you but I will never give you respect ever say's Serenity. I'm doing this for my people and that all goodnight asshole say's Serenity. don't you dear walk away from me say's Darien. has he had men grab the Princess.

Hey what do you think your doing say's Serenity. No one talk to me like this ever so you are going to learn your place say's Darien. it time you started to obey your king your Husband it time you start acting like a Women like you are not a Man you forget your place in this world. Women will never have right that men do say's Darien, then He took his Hand back and He Punch Serenity, right in the face then he took his hand back again then slap her right across the face he started beating her badly she wasn't like this very well she finally use her powers agents him and push him off she took off running don't worry Princess I will be seeing you on your Birthday when you turn 12 years old in 2 weeks so see you then you scary cat say's Darien.

Serenity just started to cry she didn't want to Marry that man Jupiter, hated him for hitting Serenity, like that She was starting to really hate this idea of Darien, being King here he wasn't passion kind or had strong leadership it wasn't fair to make Serenity, marry such a Man he beat her like that Jupiter, had ran to the Princess room helping her getting ready to leave.

Princess Serenity, I'm so sorry say's Jupiter. it ok it not your fault say's Serenity. I can't believe he just hit you say's Jupiter. I hate him Leta, I hate him say's Serenity crying a bit I have to go see you in 2 weeks say's Serenity. and she was gone she used her travel key that had power to take her to Earth.

It had been a Week this time sent Serenity, had left Inuyasha.

Oh I wonder what Serenity, doing right now thought Inuyasha, He was pacing back and forth waiting for the Moon Princess to retune like she promise him that she would return with in 5 Days so where is she say's Inuyasha. waiting for her to come back he was missing her really badly He was going crazy because he for one had no idea how to cook for himself very well the only thing Serenity, was able to teach him was how to clean fish and cook fish so he wouldn't get sick but everything else wasn't has easy to do.

Oh come on already say's Inuyasha. what I'm I to do I'm getting hungry and I'm going crazy here without you Serenity. Yelled Inuyasha. Easy Sugar you will wake the Nabors say's Serenity, standing be hide him now. Serenity, your back say's Inuyasha. running up to but when she didn't look up right away it made him worried.

What took you so long asks Inuyasha, with His arms cross. I was force to go to dinner with Darien, say's Serenity. looking at the ground She heard a small growl she knew it came from Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure what to do right now, Inuyasha who had been growling finally notices Serenity, always look him in the eyes why was she not looking at him now so he took his hand and put it under her chin and lifted it up and what he saw piss him off all around her face he could see the marking of punch mark Someone had just beating his girl and he wasn't happy about it either.

What happen Serenity, who did this to you Asks Inuyasha. It doesn't matter there nothing anyone can do about it say's Serenity. crying now seeing her crying isn't normal he hated it when girls cried but Serenity, it felt like someone took a blade right though his Heart it hurt him to see her so much in pain Serenity, please tell me who did this to you Asks Inuyasha. I smart Mouth Prince Darien, and he didn't like the way I was talking to him about how I would never respect Him or Love him I may have to marry him but I will never love him say's Serenity. Serenity, say's Inuyasha. then He did the only thing he could think of he pull her into his Arms and held her let her cry her eyes out in his arms he was always there for her just like she was there for him so he would do anything to make her happy to see that beautiful smile on her face.

Well, well, well look what we have here boys so this is Serenity, little Earth Prince say's Darien, with a evil Smile on his face.

What are you doing Here Say's Serenity. with the same voice she used at the dinner table. Hey Serenity, what did I tell you about that mouth of your do I have to smack you around again say's Darien. He the one who hit you yelled Inuyasha. Yes He Prince Darien, the one my Mother want me to marry say's Serenity. looking down at the ground.

He make me sick beating women just because it make you feel like a big shot in front of your friend but let me tell you something it make you look like a jerk how are you supposed to take care of your kingdoms say's Inuyasha. shut up half breed and don't ever talk to me like that again say's Darien. what did you call me yelled Inuyasha. just stop it yelled Serenity, forget it Princess I'm going to teach your boyfriend here how to behave say's Darien. boys take him out say's Darien. No! yelled Serenity.

But it was to late she wasn't able to stop them from fighting but she wouldn't let Darien, hurt Inuyasha, so she jump into the fight with them all Inuyasha, was being beating by Darien's men were holding him down with every strength they had Inuyasha, was so strong it was hard for them to hold Him down Serenity, was being attack to but they were trying to keep her from getting to Inuyasha.

Now do you understand me now Half Breed say's Darien. has he came closer to Inuyasha's ears so Serenity, wouldn't hear him.

Who do you think you are taking my Princess believe me Half Breed She will be my wife someday not yours she clam's that she won't love me but know this being with me everyday and not with you she sooner or later will be in Love with Me any only Me but did you really think you could win her over just wait and see in the end breeding always work out in the end she will one day come to me I will take her from you say's Darien.

No! yelled Inuyasha, jumping up attacking the boys holding him but they just got stronger the harder he try to fight the worst they got now. Darien, was on his way over to Serenity, to finish her off she ran away back at the castle but this time she was going to get it worst then before, So now where were we say's Darien. oh yes I remember say's Darien. he took his arm back and he slam his fist right into Serenity, chest to where she was throw backwards Serenity! yelled Inuyasha. he was be on piss no on does that to His girl no body, Inuyasha, started to get so mad every time he seen Serenity, get hit it made him that much angrier and he was no longer able to be held the boys thought they had eoff of being beat by Inuyasha, Serenity, was bleeding badly she was really hurt Inuyasha, had try to get to Darien, but more men just got in the way but then something happen to them all even Darien, got hit.

Jupiter thunder crash yelled a voice. thunder came from the sky and hit everyone of them knocking them out cold.

Serenity, started to fall Inuyasha, jump forward to catch her witch he did she sat there in his arm weak hurt in pain Inuyasha, was be on piss off. Serenity, are you alright Asks Inuyasha. Yes I'm alright say's Serenity. how dear he touch you like that say's Inuyasha, feeling the anger I him.

Serenity, say's the voice. who there yelled Inuyasha. putting his arm all the way around Serenity, body show yourself say's Inuyasha. please clam down I'm a friend of Serenity, say's the women with brown hair and green eyes. Jupiter, it you say's Serenity. I should of known it was your power that hit them say's Serenity. yes it was me I over heard Darien, he was going to follow you so he could teach you a listen say's Jupiter. but I couldn't let him hurt you say's Jupiter. thank you say's Serenity. are you hurt Serenity, Asks Jupiter. I'm alright I just need to rest that was a real beating but if that the best Darien, can fight then he weaker then I thought say's Serenity, laughing. Leta, laugh too. Inuyasha, did too after fixing Serenity, wounds.

Serenity, had Introduce Inuyasha, and Jupiter, to each other then they became friends to Inuyasha, had two friends now they travel together Leta, had a made a vow to stay with them but not get in there way of loving another so she was just there to protect Serenity, and that was it she didn't care if Serenity, and Inuyasha. were to have Sex someday she would allow them to have there Memories for themselves before Serenity, was to be with Darien, forever she just wanted the Half Demon prince to at least have these wonderful memories to take with Him no matter how far away they were forever who they have real love something Jupiter couldn't wait for in life.

So the three of them walk around the countryside looking for evil or anything to do really sometime they would stop and play around in the lakes when it was so hot out and then Jupiter, would do the cooking Inuyasha, had to say he really like Leta, too she was a really good fighter she started to train Serenity, and Inuyasha, more fighting skill something they would have to have in life if they were going to make it in life so the harder you work for what you want the better life would get but you must work hard for what you believe in that was Jupiter, had teach them both and they would never forget it ever.

that it for now sorry it alittle sort but that all i can come up with for now till next time chapter.


	3. My wish came true

Old Love Return's

I see I was in love with Inuyasha, and my family wanted me to love Darien, but this doesn't make sent to me right now if I died when I was 14 years old almost 15 years old in a few weeks. And on that very day I was so head over hills for Darien, could it be that I was being control by someone or did my feeling for Inuyasha, really die say's Serena.

She was so unsure of herself now she was sacred but something inside told her that loving Darien, was a lie the feeling she felt in her chest when Inuyasha, told her that he love her and that she felt the same she felt the same way it was her true feeling she had to see Inuyasha, she promise him that she would come back I hope he hasn't forgotten Me but what if he not alive anymore what if it too late maybe he had already married and move on from me and Has 3 children already thought Serena. No I have to See you Inuyasha, so please Jewel or whatever you are please make it possible for me to travel to Inuyasha, and still be able to come home if I have to say's Serena, in her heart she was thinking good thought so the Jewel did what she had ask. For some reason she found herself inside in old well look like it to her where I'm I told you to take me to Inuyasha, say's Serena. who was now in Super Sailor Moon form with a white Skirt with yellow and blue Stapes then on the top was blue shoulder warp with a little white line going though it, Still had the Red Ribbon on her chest and Her high hill boots long gloves up to the Elbow, right across the forehead was her tiara that used to be a jewel now a Moon mark and little furthers beads in her Hair on the top of the round balls on her head were two Red Jewelry things that covered the Ball part of Her hair.

Well no sent in waiting in here so Sailor Moon, so She started to clamb up a vin that went all the way up to the top of the well so when she got out of it she look around herself and seen nothing but forest, it look to be almost milles from a village It look like the old Forest Inuyasha, and I use to sleep in say's Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha, I hope your safe and I hope you still remember Me say's Sailor Moon, walking some more. The Jewel give it to me yelled a Demon from be hide Her. what say's Sailor Moon. The Jewel in your Hand hiss the Demon. No way why should I give it to what do you want with it Yelled Sailor Moon. how is it that you got that Jewel from that Priestess Kagome, Hiss the Demon. I have No Idea what your talking about say's Sailor Moon. who starting getting ready for the Demon to Attack or something.

It back say's Kagome. what Back Asks Sango. the Jewel I can feel it again it that way say's Kagome. right let get going say's Inuyasha. they all started running to the spot where Kagome, Sent the jewel it was there only lead to the jewel.

Give it to Me Hiss the Demon jumping at Sailor Moon. No yelled Sailor Moon. then I will make you regret not giving it up say's the Demon, Jumping at her in high speed. wow he fast say's Sailor Moon. trying to hold on as long has possible but she was starting to get mad. fine then take this say's the Demon, has he hit her but before she fell he grab her and took into the Air if you won't give to me then I will take it for myself say's the Demon. I say think again say's Sailor Moon. so far off the ground they were the cloud had made it hard to see anyone beneath them.

So Where is it Kagome, ? Asks Inuyasha. it was right here it I feel it still here it in the Sky say's Kagome. in the Sky Kagome, Asks Sango. Kirara, and I will take a look wait now it moving fast away from here say's Kagome. what now where it going say's Inuyasha. I can't tell it like something blocking me from finding it location say's Kagome. Great it like looking for a Needle in a Haystack say's Miroku. yep say's Sango. look I'm trying say's Kagome. well do better say's Inuyasha. shut up and sit say's Kagome. Thump,,,,,,,,,.

What was that I just heard people under the clouds say's Sailor Moon. one way to find out but I have to get this Demon off me say's Sailor Moon. there one why to get out of this mess say's Sailor Moon. Moon Tiara Magic yelled Sailor Moon. has she had taken her tiara in her hand and turn it into a blade to cut the Demon Arm off Ahhhhhh yelled the Demon.

Ahhhhhh what was that say's Sango. it up in the clouds say's Miroku. yeah I heard it too say's Inuyasha. what is it say's Shippbo. but I don't see anything say's Kagome. what was it Asks Miroku. I have no idea say's Kagome. has they all look in the wrong way Sailor Moon, had began to fall she just pray she had a soft landing, I don't hear it anymore say's Kagome. me either what about you Inuyasha, say's Miroku. oh what I'm I your guys faithful little Doggie dam you guy piss me off say's Inuyasha. clam down we aren't thinking that about you we just want to know where it is say's Sango.

Oh yeah right and something going to fall out of the sky and land right on top of me say's Inuyasha. then they heard it again Ahhh there it is again Ahhh they all look up at the Sky when Inuyasha, had look he did get hit by a Girl who had fallen on him from the Sky she was a little dizzy now with all the falling she felt light headed she wasn't to happy about the sick feeling in her belly.

Owe that didn't work out the way I hope it would say's Sailor Moon.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippbo, just look at her with wondering Eye's, even though they had a hard time seeing her it was getting dark out.

Ah why are you looking at me like that say's Sailor Moon. Who are you say's Kagome. Oh who Me, you talking to Me Say's Sailor Moon. Ah well yes we are talking to You Say's Miroku. well in that case I I'm has She started to explain herself. You bitch get off of me yelled Inuyasha, from under her. she look down and seen she was sitting on someone at the moment she blush then got up fast jumping a little ways away from them all.

Inuyasha, got up and now the sky had gone darker now it was now night time the cloud cover the moon for a moment so they couldn't really see the girl anymore She was nothing but a Shadow now. Oh man that really hurt say's Inuyasha. man you got sat two time by a girl tonight, first Kagome, sit word and now this girl sitting on you for real and she fell right out of the sky like you said would happen say's Shippbo. I said Shut up yelled Inuyasha. slapping Shippbo, Inuyasha, say's Kagome. he was right you know say's Kagome. whatever say's Inuyasha.

Oh man all these people are doing is fighting say's Sailor Moon, to herself. You Bitch now you are going to get it for cutting my arm off say's the Demon coming right out of the sky as well. Oh boy here we go again say's Sailor moon. that right now I'm going to hurt you as well say's the Demon. then go ahead and try it say's Sailor Moon. that girl is in trouble say's Sango. we must help her say's Miroku. why should I help her she sat on me say's Inuyasha. oh grow up and help her out say's Kagome. find we will help her out say's Inuyasha.

Don't bother helping Me say's Sailor Moon. what do you mean don't help you Asks Kagome. I don't need help I work alone no one is allow to help me I have to do this on my own say's Sailor Moon. but we can help say's Sango. no thanks say's Sailor Moon. Now get ready to die ugly say's Sailor Moon. your the one who going to die say's the Demon. yeah right say's Sailor Moon. this voice sound has if I had heard it somewhere before say's Inuyasha, to himself.

after that little talk she attack the Demon with one of her Attack Moon Meter shower star blast Attack yelled Sailor Moon. this magic staff attack the Demon with Star coming from the staff with a brite light with it and meter had fallen a pond the Demon and He went down to the ground. What the hell was that say's the Demon. what kind of power was that Asks Kagome. nothing I ever seen before say's Sango. Nore I say's Miroku. this power where have I felt it before not Kikyo, not Priestess power either who are you ? thought Inuyasha.

Wait there it is say's Kagome. what is say's Inuyasha. the Jewel it around that girl neck say's Kagome. what say's Sango. you mean she took the jewel say's Miroku. this mean where going to have to fight her to get it say's Inuyasha. maybe if we ask nicely she will give it too us say's Kagome. no way say's Inuyasha.

this is it for you say's Sailor Moon, giving off the last blow to the Demon who was now dead on the ground and had turn to dust.

yeah take that you freak say's Sailor Moon.

Now you have to deal with Me say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Sailor Moon. you have something that belong to us and we want it back can we please have it back say's Kagome. Ah what do you mean I have something of your I don't steal say's Sailor Moon. the Jewel that around your neck it belong to Me say's Kagome. this Pink jewel you mean say's Sailor Moon. Yes it is mine can I please have it back now say's Kagome. It belong to you say's Sailor Moon. Yes do I have to repeat myself Say's Kagome, has Serena, cut her off.

I said I heard you say's Sailor Moon. but I can't give you this jewel back yet I need it but after is dose what I Asks it to do then you can have it back after say's Sailor Moon. what give it back to us or I will cut you though with my sword say's Inuyasha. Just try it Say's Sailor Moon, moving her staff forward as if she was ready to fight him now. Now Inuyasha, let talk first say's Miroku. look girl the jewel doesn't do anyone good it make matters worst say's Sango. it not a good jewel and Kagome is the Protector of it so please give it back we wish not to have to fight say's Sango.

I hear what you say but how do I truly know you won't use this jewel's power for evil say's Sailor Moon. Please believe us we are not evil say's Kagome, with a Smile on her face. OK I will give it to you say's Sailor Moon, who had thrown the Jewel in the air to where Kagome, had caught it. thanks for giving it back say's Kagome.

How is it that it came though time and taken me into my past life Asks Sailor Moon. what do you mean Asks Kagome. the jewel talk to me and it said that my final days on my world was a lie that someone put under a spell on me so I wouldn't be able to remember my real Lover I came here from the year 2013 say's Sailor Moon. you came from my time say's Kagome. you are from Tokyo as well Asks Sailor Moon. Yes my family own a Shined say's Kagome. cool that very cool say's Sailor Moon. how did you get here then the jewel I wish for it to take to my true Best friends to my Lover Inuyasha say's Sailor Moon. what! yelled everyone. Inuyasha, finally open his eyes what say's Inuyasha. what the hell are you talking about you know Inuyasha, of course Inuyasha, and I made a promise to each other that someday that we would meet again say's Sailor Moon. Allow me to Introduce myself I'm the warrior Sailor Moon, but in another life Inuyasha, had known me has Princess Serenity, say's Sailor Moon. Oh really say's Kagome, not believing her ears in what she was hearing.

Serenity, is it really you say's Inuyasha, walking closer to her. Ah yes it me why wouldn't it be me Asks Sailor Moon. has the moon starting to shine again showing the girl true form Inuyasha, eyed her up and down this girl was in the age of the future how could she be in Kagome, world it didn't make sent unless she travel though time but it wasn't possable thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, is that You Asks Sailor Moon. finally taking a good look at Inuyasha, grown up body He was so much more Handsome then we he was a child He was beautiful thought Sailor Moon. Inuyasha, it really is you the jewel did grant my wish it did bring me to you say's Sailor Moon, moving into the light a lot more now Inuyasha. She had long blond hair that was right down to the back of her hills still in the same style as always no girl in the world had the same hair style Inuyasha, knew those Eyes those dark so beautiful Blue eyes, and her Body really had grown out a lot she was a lot more fuller now so wonderful thought Inuyasha. he didn't have anymore thought. Miroku, and Kagome, were trying to talk to him but he couldn't hear them all he seen was Serenity, had return at last in 300 years later.

Serenity, yelled Inuyasha, has he ran to her lifting her up off the ground Spining around with her in his arms. she reameber this from her dream it was real what she felt for him she felt his touch again and it was real she felt it she was being lied to Inuyasha, was the man of her dream that way she always dream about him.

Oh Inuyasha, it been so long say's Sailor Moon. I have been waiting for 300 years for this say's Inuyasha. 300 years it been 300 years say's Sailor Moon. why yes you should know that sent you left it been like 300 years here say's Inuyasha. well if you were in Kagome, Aria then that mean you been gone for much long then that if you count the time difference say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, there something I need to tell you before anything else is said say's Sailor Moon. what is it Asks Inuyasha. with a little worry in his eye's, Inuyasha, who is this girl and how do you know her say's Kagome, a little overly jealous. Miroku, and Sango, could see it has clear is day oh boy here we go again say's Sango. yep say's Miroku.

Inuyasha, turn around and look at them oh right guys this is Serenity, my best friend say's Inuyasha. still having his arm around her waste Kagome watch Inuyasha hands seem to me a little more then a friends Inuyasha, say's Kagome, getting mad. yeah let go back to Keada's Serenity, it way to cold out here for you here take my jacket say's Inuyasha. taken his rob off Kagome, finally blew up inside if anyone get Inuyasha's jacket it should be her and only her like he always did for Her so why the hell was he acting like this with some other women? And anyone who was looking at her you could almost see fire in her eyes Sango, and Miroku, move away a little bit from her.

let us be on are way before it start raining it going to be a big storm say's Inuyasha. yeah it is but Inuyasha, we have to talk say's Sailor Moon. I know I have some question for you too say's Inuyasha. OK say's Sailor Moon. kind of sad she wish she didn't have to tell him she was put under a spell and 2nd she died and was sent to the future world with no memories of the moon kingdom or even him she wish she hadn't so now she had to remember everything what was she to do she couldn't change the past but no matter what she still was Princess Serenity even though everyone called her Serena, now but no big deal she remember most of everything she had gotten most of Her memories back but till then she was going to be with Inuyasha, till everything come back more then anything she didn't have to marry Darien, now that she was Serena, now she was a free women now she could stay with Inuyasha, forever now if he still wanted to be with her.

Oh great Inuyasha, has another girl beside Me and Kikyo, say's Kagome. what wrong with being friends Asks Sango. did you not hear her what she said she said her best friend and Her lover she called Inuyasha, her Lover say's Kagome. oh yeah she did say's that Miroku. this can't be good say's Sango. no way is she taken Inuyasha, I finally gotten Inuyasha, to myself again plus this time he said he loved Me but yet he has yet to pick between Kikyo, and me yet say's Kagome. that true don't worry Kagome, she in old friend I'm guessing with Inuyasha, suck between you and Kikyo, she prombley wouldn't want to be with him anyway say's Shippbo. yeah he right Inuyasha, already suck between you and Kikyo, it already hard eoff for him to pick the two of you for who he like best say's Miroku. yeah say's Sango. yeah I guess your right say's Kagome. owe what was that say's Kagome, then she slap herself found Moyga, the file perfect. the perfect person for information say's Kagome. ah they all look at Kagome, has they walk back.

Hey Moyga, what do you know about Inuyasha, friendship with a Girl name Serenity, Asks Kagome. Lady Serenity, why is she here Asks Moyga. yes she is just min, ago Inuyasha, starting acting weird around her say's Kagome. Oh boy say's Moyga. what wrong Asks Kagome. it just do you want the truth with Serenity, and Master Inuyasha, history Asks Moyga. yes I want to know everything say's Kagome. ok say's Moyga, has he began speaking.

Master Inuyasha, met Serenity, the night of his Mother's Death say's Moyga. his Mother death Asks Shippbo. Yes he was a child when they met you see Inuyasha, Mother was killed by human from his own village they attack them because of Inuyasha, being a half demon and she being in love with a demon say's Moyga. they just killed her for being in love with a Demon and having a half Demon son Asks Sango. yes it hurt Inuyasha, a lot to watch his mother die right in front of him they try to kill him to so he try to run away but he was in trouble and when the human were about to put spear right though Inuyasha's Heart Sailor Moon, had saved him she told him to run away and then Master stop running and look back at the small girl who had save his life he felt has if he owed her so he went back for her they help each other out and after that Master for the first time had a real friend to care about him and he felt the same way about the Moon Princess say's Moyga. what did you Say Asks Miroku. I said Moon Princess Say's Moyga. As in the story's Asks Miroku. yes those story are real say's Moyga. wow I had no idea say's Sango. yes well anyway afterwards Princess Serenity, help thought Master to fight and to take care of himself but not long after there meeting Master became very protective over Serenity, any man or anything were to hurt her they would be in the world of hurting say's Moyga. wow it sound has if Inuyasha. truly care for her say's Sango. yes he did she was is first love long before Kikyo, Master had a hard time letting her go he didn't want to but he had no choice say's Moyga. what else happen asks Kagome. well they came closer by day the longer they were together the stronger the feeling became She too had fallen in love with Master but her mother didn't want them to be together.

And the prince who didn't like it when Serenity, would smart mouth him he would beat her countless time it made master angry it made him want to ripe there heads off say's Moyga. he hated it when he couldn't protect Serenity, He wanted Her to know that He loved Her and that he would do anything she ask no matter how hard it was he would do it to show her his love say's Moyga. he had eye's only for her for years but then came a time after something happen between them say's Moyga. what happen Asks Miroku. well ah I don't think you want to hear the rest it well make lady Kagome, more jealous and Angry beside it apart of the past nothing you can do to change it say's Moyga. spill it Moyga, yelled Mad Kagome.

OK fine when Serenity, was just about to turn 15 teen years old witch things happen in these time a lot earlier then they did in your times Kagome, but Master Inuyasha, and Lady Serenity, had Sex together say's Moyga, who was waiting for Kagome, to cry or yell or do something but Kagome, was just frozen in spot she couldn't believe Inuyasha, in bed with a another women beside herself she thought She was Inuyasha's first. she never thought she see or hear the day when Inuyasha, when he would sleep with anyone but Herself. Miroku, too was rather Shock he thought Inuyasha, was such a cold fish that he didn't even have a sick mind at all, Wow Inuyasha, had a Sex life with this women say's Sango. Kagome, had started to cry a little bit but then it turn to anger.

Well that was such along time ago Master had move on to Kikyo, cause he never thought Serenity, would come back say's Moyga. but how could she get to Kagome, time when she was alive 300 years ago say's Miroku. I do not know but I do know that the Princesses People live a longer lives like Demons life Spain they can live a long life just like Demon's do so the moon people live longer then normal people do but even by now Serenity, would have to be an old women by now it been 300 years there no way she could look like a 21 or 22 year old say's Moyga. so she has to be using some kind of spell to make herself young say's Kagome. I would think so say's Moyga. don't worry she the past lover I'm Inuyasha, future love he going to pick me say's Kagome. Serenity, was his Past Kikyo, was the peasant and I'm the future say's Kagome. no one ever go back to there old lover I have nothing to worry about Inuyasha, prombley just being nice but when I find her spell or whatever it is making her look so pretty I'm going to make her look like an old Keada say's Kagome.

Now Kagome, be nice say's Sango. there no reason to be mean beside Miroku, and I have been thinking of helping You and Inuyasha, to have alone time so you two will be together no need to worry say's Sango. great Inuyasha, your going to be mine oh little Serenity, your days are number livery say's Kagome. Huh say's Miroku. well let get going say's Kagome. they all ran back to Keada's who was talking to Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon. He had told Keada, all about his friendship with Serenity, and Keada, was really happy to meet the girl before Kikyo, She remember when she was a child and when Kikyo, was alive she remember of a day when she had listen to her big sister and Inuyasha, talk about there past and if they had anyone else they ever love Kikyo, had told Inuyasha, about hers so he told Kikyo, all about Serenity, but Kikyo, was more jealous of Serenity. she was no where near Serenity's love for the half demon and she knew it too.

It is wounderful to meet you say's Keada. you too say's Sailor Moon. Inuyasha, thought Serenity, was actting alittle weird.

So finally you guys show up say's Inuyasha. sorry we got suck talking cause Moyga, stop us say's Kagome. with a Feck smile Inuyasha, just got a cold feeling down his spin telling him that she was be on piss off and that she was lying Sailor Moon, too felt a strengths Jealousy Energy and that was never good, So Inuyasha, I guess sent it been 300 years you prombley move on ah like we both promise to do with are life if I hadn't come back in 20 years say's Serenity, looking at Him now. Kagome, didn't know that she really was being unfair this girl even knew she was old news she wasn't so sure if she was something to worry about.

I have but I haven't really been able to settle down like I promise I do say's Inuyasha, with his eye's close. why not I thought I told you to get over me and move on say's Sailor Moon. trying to take everything she had remember about them being together and she was still yet to remember more memories, Like I could really forget you say's Inuyasha. kind of shouting at her Sailor Moon, blush. Kagome, just fired up again Sango, and Miroku, thought maybe it was wrong to inerter what did Sailor moon. ever do to them yeah they wanted Kagome, to be happy but Inuyasha, had a lot of sadness too he needs to be happy to maybe they should stay out of it and let him pick who he truly love's.

Beside I did meet someone but a Half Demon name Narku, Killed her witch bought Kagome, here from the future Kagome, is the Reacartion of Kikyo, the women I was starting to fall for say's Inuyasha. and then Kagome, was bought here with the jewel that had bought you here say's Inuyasha. oh I see I'm sorry say's Sailor Moon. but how is it that you look as if you were 21 to 23 years old Asks Inuyasha. to tell you the truth Inuyasha, I'm no different then Kagome, is say's Sailor Moon. I'm Serena, now say's Sailor Moon, looking down at her tea. what are you talking about say's Miroku. what are you even saying Asks Inuyasha.

You see when you told me to go home to the moon I did then something or someone put me under a spell I think because I'm not sure how they did it but it made me have felling for Darien, witch I don't it made me feel like I was looking right at you say's Serena. with confusion under a spell yes but after that the kingdom was attack say's Serena. what Attack by who Asks Inuyasha. well an evil Queen who wanted to control the hole universe say's Serena. but then when my mother had seen her hole kingdom falling to the ground there was only one thing she could do witch was to use the power of the sliver crystal say's Serena. witch may me be reborn again thought another human body so I guess you would say Kagome, and I are the same say's Serena.

wait you remember being Serenity, cause I'm sure is hell I don't remember being Kikyo, one bit say's Kagome. I do have memories of my past life with Inuyasha, and such but for a little while I had no idea till Luna, came and found me and told me my Mission in life and that I was the Moon Princess say's Serena. but now that all I know but then after my last battle lately I remember my memories of Inuyasha, and the promise we made to each other so I wanted to fix things say's Serena. I wanted to show Inuyasha, that I had not broken my promise to Inuyasha, say's Serena.

So you thought you could just come back into Inuyasha's life and take him away with you right say's Kagome, with Her arms cross. No I wanted to see him happy again I have been waiting to see Inuyasha, again for along time and I told you my Heart only belong to him but if he is already married or has someone in his life then I have no right to take that person place I have always been first and always will be Inuyasha's friend and if friend is what we should be in stand of Lovers then it OK with Me I have wanted nothing but Inuyasha, to be happy say's Serena, with a smile on her face.

You really are Serenity, but reborn you talk just like Her she say the same thing say's Inuyasha. Yes I hope you will forgive me for making you wait all these years say's Serena, a little sad now. No I should be asking you that say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Serena. I was supposed to protect you and I told you to go home where it put you in danger and you got kill and I wasn't there to protect you please forgive me Serenity, say's Inuyasha. it OK it not your flaut and I would never blame you for anything say's Serena. thank you but still if I had known I would never of let you go back say's Inuyasha. if I didn't go you would of been kill by the guards my Mother wasn't so happy with us I don't really remember why I woke up from my dream before I seen anything happen so I don't have my full Memories back yet but I will get the rest of it back in time say's Serena. with a smile it doesn't matter now but there is one thing good that came out of me being reborn say's Serena. oh yeah and what that ask Kagome, I'm free I can marry who ever I want I'm no longer Princess well I will always be princess Serenity, but I'm not a Princess in my new life I'm a normal girl now like I always wanted say's Serena. you mean you don't have to marry a prince anymore is that what your saying Asks Kagome. yes I can pick my own husband from here on out I'm forever free to live my life the way I always wanted too say's Serena.

Inuyasha, like the sound of that he was happy to hear it like that, so you mean that if we wanted to you and I could you know again say's Inuyasha, blushing. again do what again yelled Kagome. oh nothing forget about it say's Inuyasha. yes we could if we wanted to and no trouble for it say's Serena. I like the sound of that say's Inuyasha. hey I got a great idea Say's Inuyasha. And what that you run off with Serena, and get married Say's Kagome, being a real bitch now. No nothing like that Say's Inuyasha. Look Sailor Moon. come with us on are mission Asks Inuyasha. your mission what Mission is this Asks Serena. yes you see I'm trying to kill the demon that trick Me and Kikyo, into trying to kill each other and he also put a curse on Miroku, over there and he has killed Sango, hole family and is using her brother like puppet Say's Inuyasha.

That so wrong say's Serena. Yes it is very wrong so would you help us out your powers are strong and maybe with your help Narku, would be gone for good and we all can be happy again say's Inuyasha. So what do you say say's Inuyasha, Ok Inuyasha You know the Answer to that question I can't say no has the Moon warrior I have no choice to help people, however but because You asks I will do this for you I will do it say's Serena. great say's Inuyasha. no way is she coming with us say's Kagome, in flams. who says you get to pick who get to come with us say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha I think we should at least shut up and stay out of this Sango, yelled Kagome, cutting Sango, off.

She go I don't care how many time you sit me for it I want my best friend to be with me say's Inuyasha. Kagome Sit yelled Kagome, cutting him off. and because she didn't get her way she walk out the door and went to go home.

Man Inuyasha, why out of all time must you make her so mad Ask's Sango. look Sango, I love Kagome, but she being jealous over nothing Serenity, and I are friends now we parted that why years ago say's Inuyasha. yes we did say's Serena, a little sad for hearing that he love such a women but she guess she had her chance and now she would have to like just being friends. I guess your right she was a little over her head today we are very sorry Miss Serenity, we will be your friends too say's Sango. along with Miroku, who was trying to rub Sango's butt witch she turn around a slap him Serena, laugh she thought it was funny.

She turn and look at Inuyasha, who was looking right back at her with the same loving gaze if he love Kagome, like he says he does then why is he looking at me like that is it possible for him to still have feeling for me too maybe it not over between us I hate fighting but when it for someone you love then like the old saying go all far in love in war, so she was going to see what Kagome, could do but she wouldn't do anything she would Let Inuyasha, make the moves first.

that it for now hope you like it.


	4. Broken Heart and Healing a Broken heart

Old Love Return's

So the next morning they all woke up ate Breakfest and headed out to fine Narku.

So do you know anything about Narku, where about just woundering Ask's Sailor Moon. we have no idiea you see Narku, always find us but we have been looking for the Jewel Shards say's Miroku. you mean the half jewel around Kagome's neck Asks Sailor Moon. Yes you see Narku, has some of the shards and Kagome, can find him by her power to sent the jewel near by say's Sango.

I see well what do you do in the mean time Asks Sailor Moon. we normally fight Demon's that attack villager's and look for the jewel shards say's Inuyasha. I see so like we did when we were kids say's Sailor Moon. yeah like we use to do say's Inuyasha. OK I can handle that say's Sailor Moon, has She smile at him.

OK then shall we go say's Sango. Yes let get a move on say's Kagome. OK well we will meet up at the little brake house at the end of the valley say's Miroku. Ok say's Inuyasha. so where is the valley Asks Sailor Moon. it out that way say's Sango. OK then say's Sailor Moon. let go Inuyasha say's Kagome, waiting for Inuyasha, to put her on his back so he pick her up. Sango, was up top Kirara, and Shippbo, was on Miroku, shoulder let go say's Inuyasha.

Sango, watch Sailor Moon, well climb on say's Sango, patting the spot on Kirara back. Oh you mean me with you Asks Sailor Moon. yes say's Sango. what about everyone else ask Sailor Moon. I'm riding on Inuyasha, back say's Kagome. with a Show off smile like she had won this game. I will be with Miroku, he pretty fast say's Shippbo. Oh OK say's Sailor Moon. who climb onto Kirara's back and she held on to her fur so she didn't fall off.

Wow she can fly say's Sailor Moon. yes she the two tail Neko Demon fire cat say's Sango. that mean she can fly thought the air fire and she can take a lot on she like my best friend sent I was a child when my father gave her to me say's Sango. Oh I see I'm sorry about your Father and friends death Sango, it must of been hard on you to lose the people you care a lot for Say's Sailor Moon. Sango, look back at her and then smile at her. It OK Sailor Moon, after all my father wanted me to be nothing but happy but I'm happy that he was laid to rest at peace so it OK say's Sango. you know if you need someone to talk to or a friend I'm here for you say's Sailor Moon, putting a friendly hand on Sango, Shoulders. Sango, look back at her again then said thank you and put her hand on Sailor Moon, hand too.

Inuyasha, had look up at the two girls talking and it look like Sango, was getting along with Sailor Moon, it made him happy to see his friends getting along with Sailor Moon. He knew they like her if they gave her a chace to get to know Her.

Inuyasha, up ahead say's Kagome. making Inuyasha, stop looking at the Moon Warrior what is it Asks Inuyasha. that village look like it in trouble say's Kagome. yeah we better act right away say's Sailor Moon. OK Sango, Kirara, let go say's Sailor Moon. right you heard Her Kirara, let go say's Sango. so they all head into the village to get rude of the Demon's attacking it.

Then they seen a Brite blue light come from the village hitting the Demon, they all look down and right at the top of the hill was standing Kikyo, with her Bow and Arrows and she was taking out most of the Demon's.

Kikyo, yelled Inuyasha. Oh great say's Kagome. like I have worst thing to worry about say's Kagome, to herself. but then Kikyo, was gone just like that where did she go Asks Inuyasha. Stop worrying about her worry about the other Demon's there coming in fast say's Kagome. right here goes nothing say's Inuyasha. then another brite light came along with Sango, weapon her big boomerang came and kill then Demon it was Sailor Moon's power and Sango's weapon that hit the Demon most of them anyway then Miroku, took out the rest of them with His wind tunnel and they were all gone.

Nice work Monk Miroku, say's Sailor Moon. thanks I must say you working with Sango, was great too that was a very impressing Move say's Miroku. it was nothing I just finger two attack are better then one that something Inuyasha, and I learn years ago say's Sailor Moon, with a smile. and Kagome, just felt more mad that she took her spotlight in the group.

later that night the Headmen thank them all then they gave them a payment for there help and they were out again on the road finally they stop to rest for the night.

There we go say's Kagome. cooking up some of her worlds food she made Inuyasha, his Noodle's and Sango, and Miroku's food along with everyone else but Sailor Moon. Oh sorry I didn't have anymore money for you so I don't have eoff food for you say's Kagome, bitch! thought Serena. it OK it happen I will just go get some fish from the lake say's Sailor Moon. who had turn back into Serena, who was wearing a short Skirt like Kagome's but it was blue with little white lines though it and the top was a white top and a blue scarf around the neck with the name style has the skirt with a pretty pink lipstick Earrings were gold Stars. and necklace that was gold chain with a crescent moon shape at the bottom of it. she was still so pretty.

but Inuyasha's mind was on Kikyo, once again and Kagome, didn't like it one bit she hated it when she came around maybe she was being self fish Sailor Moon, is just being Inuyasha's friend but Kikyo, she couldn't stand at the least. She wasn't going to let Kikyo, have Inuyasha, she wouldn't let him leave her no way thought Kagome.

later that night Inuyasha, had seen Kikyo's soul catchers so when no one was watching He took off after them he wanted to see Kikyo, again like alway.

But Kagome, did see him take off and so did Sailor Moon. but she wasn't sure about this Kikyo, person she didn't even see the soul catchers she just seen him run off so she follow after him just incase he got into trouble and Kagome, and the others notice too.

Oh great just something else I don't need right now say's Kagome. oh come on Kagome, maybe he finally going to tell Kikyo, that he love you he said he did so maybe he finally picking you say's Sango. we will see I'm going to follow him say's Kagome.

so Sailor Moon and Kagome were following Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, came into a clearing he had seen Kikyo's soul catchers so he ran the way he seen them going. then right there on a tree root sat Kikyo, with her back up agent the tree, with Her long Black hair and brown eyes she did look like Kagome, a little bit but not too much either.

she turn her head back at him then she spoke to him.

Inuyasha, so you come say's Kikyo, in a Blake voice. yeah I seen your soul catcher I thought you were calling me say's Inuyasha. I was say's Kikyo. so what up Kikyo, why did you want to see me asks Inuyasha. I miss you Inuyasha, I been wanting to see you say's Kikyo. I miss you too say's Inuyasha. coming closer to Kikyo, she finally stranded up and walk over to Inuyasha, I long to hold you in my arms again I wish I could be alive again say's Kikyo, putting her cold hands on his cheek. Inuyasha, stood there too like a idiot but what could he do he felt lost.

Oh Kikyo, I wish that you had not died I hated it when you died but there nothing we can do about it now say's Inuyasha. well if we get the jewel back I could be alive again say's Kikyo. but what would happen to Kagome, asks Inuyasha. who care's who do you love more Me or My copy say's Kikyo, a little more angry. look Kikyo, I love you say's Inuyasha. has Kagome, watch them I knew it he was lying again and I fell for it he doesn't love me he want Kikyo, still say's Kagome. Kikyo, stop Inuyasha, by kissing him. Sailor Moon, was watching from up in a tree where she could hear everything being said. Inuyasha, kiss Kikyo back Sailor Moon, felt jealous but it wasn't like he was her guy or anything so why should she care she wanted him to be happy.

Inuyasha, pull away Kikyo, I love you say's Inuyasha, again trying to speak again but Kikyo, again cut him off again. Inuyasha, if you love me then why do you wait here on Earth with these friends of yours just come with me to hell and we can forever be together say's Kikyo. Oh Kikyo, I can't go with you yet I have to kill Narku, first I'm not going to let him get away with hurting Me my Friends he need to be stop so no more people will have to go though what You and I went though it not far that he uses People like toys it not right to play with people feelings say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, why must you act like a hero when your not say's Kikyo. cause an old friend once told me that we fight for reason we can't explain but when you have people you truly care about you protect them and I will not leave my friends till Narku, is dead say's Inuyasha, being his normal self. Alright I guess this is how it going to be then say's Kikyo. I'm sorry but this is what I want I want to be able to leave my friends in a world that safe not dangeress they are the only family I have and I want them to be happy before I die with you Kikyo, say's Inuyasha.

find just tell me what your real plans are just tell Me already you can't have us both I want to know who are you going to choose Asks Kikyo. I want to know who your heart truly wants say's Kikyo. Kagome, waiting in the tree waiting for his answers, Look Kikyo, I love you I will always care about you after all you were the one who was there for me for some time when I was going though a hard time say's Inuyasha. great he picking her I should of known say's Kagome, getting up getting ready to leave but stop when she heard what Inuyasha, said next.

But Kikyo, I don't love you has much has I thought I did say's Inuyasha. what say's Kagome, and Kikyo, both at the same time. look I love you has a friend you are the only other friend I had in my life but it turn out to be no more then a crush that it say's Inuyasha. I can't believe this your picking Kagome, over Me but I guess it come to no surprise with that night you two had with each other say's Kikyo. how did you know about that Asks Inuyasha, never mind that Say's Kikyo. I do really like Kagome, but I'm not sure where her loyalty lays cause I know she been with other guys beside me but I don't know what I want say's Inuyasha, looking down at the ground.

That a lie say's Kikyo. fine if I have to be friends with you so be it but don't lie to my face Inuyasha, tell me the truth say's Kikyo. want do you mean Asks Inuyasha. you know dam well want I mean say's Kikyo. alright I do know but how can I just leave everything for the past say's Inuyasha. what do you mean asks Kikyo. you know I have always been in Love with Serenity, no matter what say's Inuyasha. I do she made me jealous say's Kikyo. I know she making Kagome, Jealous too Kagome, hate Serena, say's Inuyasha. Serena, who Serena, Asks Kikyo. she was Serenity, she died but something different Kikyo, She remember being Serenity, because of the jewel but Kagome, didn't have your memories of when you were you say's Inuyasha. that is a little different Say's Kikyo. but what does it mean say's Inuyasha. well did she tell you how she remember everything Asks Kikyo. She did she said it had something to do with her Mother sliver crystal and it turn in her into a Baby again but she was reborn again inside another human but she still remembers say's Inuyasha. Um maybe this sliver crystal is stronger then the jewel itself say's Kikyo. well sometime people remember things they shouldn't unless there was something left be hide they had unfinished busses say's Kikyo. you think because Serenity, promise me that she would come back to me she was reborn with the help of her mother power say's Inuyasha. could be say's Kikyo. but do you plan on being with Kagome, though Asks Kikyo. yes I want Kagome, to be with me she is the future after all say's Inuyasha. Kagome, face turn to happiness she never knew she could feel so happy.

Sailor Moon, felt has if someone took a knife at her chest. Yes he want me yes i won say's Kagome. after that she ran back to camp before Inuyasha, or Kikyo, knew she was there, Serena, felt hurt by hearing the truth but what else could she do for Inuyasha, she made him promise to move on from her and that what he did so she couldn't be mad at him it wouldn't be fair at all it would be self fish of her so she knew what this ment it ment she would have to let him go for good but she had to finsh this mission she was starting to really like the Demon Slayer Sango, she felt like she wanted to help Sango, get revage for her village and her family so she would stay till everything was ok again. Inuyasha.

I truly hope that this will make you happy say's Kikyo. you too Kikyo, I did make you a promise I will protect you till you are ready to be at peace once again say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, I can really see why a lot of girls love you, you care about them more then you like to show it say's Kikyo. I bet Serenity, would be the same way I bet she too want you to be happy say's Kikyo. you know it funny she said that last night that she would be glad to be friends with me as long has I was happy that all that matter to Her say's Inuyasha. yes well I'm sure it does hurt her feeling a little bit but sometime sacfices must be made for the one you love say's Kikyo. yes it does say's Inuyasha. well I should return to them now say's Inuyasha. who bent down and kiss Kikyo, one last time before he went off to the campsite.

You knew I was here didn't you Asks Sailor Moon, in the tree. I did notice you say's Kikyo. he does feel that way about Kagome, doesn't he Asks Serena, coming down the tree right in front of the old priestess. Yes He love Kagome, now You and Me we are apart of the past say's Kikyo. I knew I wanted him to be happy but why does it feel so bad in my chest why does it hurt so much when I want him to be happy too though say's Serena.

Because you truly love him still Serenity, and you will always have those feeling for him say's Kikyo. I guess your right no matter how hard I try to let go of the past but I'm still Princess Serenity My Mother was right about Me and Inuyasha being together it could never come to pass say's Serena crying. Hey don't think that way you have to be strong for Inuyasha, don't give up on him now Serenity, you are his strength your the reason he can fight the reason he even knows how to love say's Kikyo, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. don't run away Serenity, it OK it well all turn out in the end I promise you that say's Kikyo. thank you Kikyo, for your kind words say's Serena. but you must know this Serenity, Inuyasha, doesn't belong to you anymore he belong to Kagome, he Kagome, man now not yours and that mean you have to let him go they will be married after Narku, is dead you will see so let go before you get your heart broken even more say's Kikyo.

Serena, stood still for a while listening to Kikyo's word running over and over again in her head it made her want to cry more Inuyasha, doesn't belong to me anymore he Kagome's Man now not mine say's Serena. yes that right you have to let it go now say's Kikyo. they are lovers now and Inuyasha, and Kagome, have already told each other there feelings for each other they even had Sex say's Kikyo. Ah what say's Serena, has her head snap up fast from what Kikyo, had said no say's Serena. Yes they did I'm a fade so say's Kikyo. How do you know that Asks Serena. because I seen them one night when I was passing though a village a while back say's Kikyo. look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I just thought you should know the truth say's Kikyo.

It OK I like that you were honest with Me and told me the truth now before I got hurt later thanks Kikyo, say's Serena. And after that she took off into the forest heading back to camp kind of walking slower then before she was feeling the pain in her heart like someone had taken that great knife and cut it deeper in to her soul and heart. what I'm going to do now oh Leta, I wish you were here with me I don't know what to do say's Serena, crying louder now with pain coming from her broken heart.

What the hell was that Say's Leta, with a bad sinking feeling in Her heart. it felt like Serena, was in trouble say's Leta.

Um I should give Serena, a call say's Leta.

ring,,! Hello say's a Voice on the other line. High Kara, it Leta, is Serena, home with you we haven't see her a few days Asks Leta. Oh Leta, I haven't seen Serena, all night long I thought she was with you and the girls Say's Serena's Earth Mother. What No she hasn't been with us sent Friday Say's Leta. She hasn't been here the past 2 days and She not at Her Apartment either Her Boss from Her Job called Me telling Me She never show up for Her shift at work Say's Serena's Mother.

Oh My god ok don't manic I will check in with Darien, maybe He seen Her or at least has heard from her Say's Leta. don't worry Kara, I will find Serena, I promise Say's Leta. Ok thank you and let me know if you hear anything Say's Kara. Ok I will Say's Leta. calling all Sailor warrior shouted Leta. what is Jupiter asks Venus. Mercury Here sign In Amy. and Mina. Mars Here Sign in Rai. what wrong Sailor Asks Luna, and Artermist.

Serena, is missing Say's Leta. what yelled Rai, what happen asks Venus, well I had just gotten this bad feeling in my chest it felt has if Serena, was in trouble so I called Her mother and She said that Serena, didn't even come home on Friday night that she hasn't been at Her job or Her apartment either Say's Leta, Oh no where could she be Asks Amy, I don't know but we have to find her something is really wrong I can feel it Say's Leta. OK has anyone check Darien's place Asks Rai. no Rai you go over to Darien's place and see if you can find her Amy check and see if she at Molly's house. Mina see if Andrew or any of they other girls have seen Her Say's Leta, right spilt up Say's Mina, right Say's all the girls.

about an Hour later.

Anything Asks Leta. No Molly says she seen Serena, Friday night and that they went to the movies together then Serena, she Darien, with a girl there and it made Serena, upset and she told Molly that she was going to go home Say's Amy. go great she could have been kidnap Say's Rai. we don't know anything yet Say's Leta. what about you Mina, asks Leta. No luck Andrew said He hadn't seen Serena, sent Monday after school and that was the only time He saw Her Say's Mina. Oh God where could she be Asks Rai. Don't know and I found Pluto but She said She hasn't seen Serena, in a few days but she did get a strong feeling like something went wrong with the time gate Say's Leta. We have to keep looking leave no crake or any part of the city unturned Say's Leta. yes we got to find here Say's Rai. Rai Did Darien, Say anything to you Asks Amy, NO He said He seen Her at the movies and all but had no idea where she is but He did say He would help us find here so he looking for her now too Say's Rai. Ok look everywhere Say's Leta.

Back with Serena.

Serena, finally made it back and when she seen what she saw Kikyo, was right. There was Inuyasha, and Kagome, together now not Him and Her it was really over between them for good they were Kissing right in front of Miroku, and Sango, who was rather being dirty minded. and then Sango, finally look up and seen Serena, had come back she smile at Serena, but then she the look in Serena's eye's that just shot Sango, though the heart the pour girl was lost hurt and sad, and then Serena, walk away a bit farther from the group. Sango, who had been the only one to see Serena, So she had walk away from the others and went to look for Serena, and when she did she could see Serena, head down on her knees and arm warp around her face on her knees Sango, could tell she was crying so she walk over to speak to her.

Hey Serena, what up Asks Sango. Ah oh Sango, it you what are you doing here Asks Serena, trying to wipe the tears away from her eye's. Oh Serena, what wrong Asks Sango. it not that easy to explain say's Serena. try me you would be surprise from what I can take on say's Sango. well it just Kikyo, was right say's Serena.

Wait what you were there with Kagome, no wait she was there Asks Serena. yes she went after Inuyasha, will I guess I wasn't the only one chasing after him say's Serena. yeah Kagome, always went after him when he went to see Kikyo, say's Sango. yeah well I just finally felt like someone had just stab me in the chest say's Serena. I see say's Sango. so your jealous of Kagome, are you say's Sango. I don't want to be it just I thought I had to keep my promise to Inuyasha, I promise him that I would come back to him one way or another but now I know why my memories weren't wipe clean like Kagome, was it was because I wanted to be with Inuyasha, again but I was too late to be with my best friend my true love say's Serena, crying harder now. Oh Serena, say's Sango. Sango, was feeling bad for her all these years she had never let go of her promise to Inuyasha, and waiting for the day to see the Man she truly love with her old soul and now lost him to another women Sango, would be so heart broken if she was in Serena's shoes so she knew what it would feel like but she couldn't do anything but be a friend and try to cheer her up.

Look Serena, I have never made a promise like you did but if I did I would fight for my guy but that just me say's Sango. your saying I should get in there way say's Serena. well no I'm not saying that say's Sango. it doesn't matter Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome, have already mated say's Serena. what sent when Asks Sango. that what Kikyo, told me that she was walking thought a forest one night and seen the two of them at it so Kagome, and Inuyasha, are going to get married and there nothing I can do about it say's Serena.

Oh I see some friend Kagome, is she didn't even tell me this say's Sango. I guess so say's Serena. I'm sorry Serena, but you should be able to move on from this there are a lot of nice guys out there you just have to look say's Sango. but there only one Inuyasha, there no one else like him out there say's Serena. look I don't know what to tell you but I do know this that time heal everything so just give it some time say's Sango, hugging Serena. Serena, return the hug thanks Sango, for listening and trying to be a friend say's Serena. your welcome say's Sango. shall we head back Inuyasha, was starting to worry about you say's Sango.

No just for tonight I'm going to sleep right here say's Serena. Ah OK if you really Sure about this Say's Sango, standing up. You know something Sango, I even sang a song for a prayer once say's Serena. Really Asks Sango. yes I just wanted to be like other girl say's Serena. I call the song I want to be like other girls say's Serena. I had no idea say's Sango. yeah well um can you tell Inuyasha not to worry and if he get a little piss just tell him I need some time alone but don't lie to him just tell him the truth how I feel if he get mad about it say's Serena. you want me to be honest with him Asks Sango, with a worried look on her face.

Yes I would never lied to Inuyasha, Sango, say's Serena. very well it just very honest Kagome, never wanted Inuyasha to know what she was always doing say's Sango. I see well I will be OK by morning say's Serena. OK night then come on Kirara, say's Sango. but the two tail didn't move from Serena's side I think she want to stay and protect me out here say's Serena. OK well you take good care of her Kirara, say's Sango. Meow say's Kirara. and with that Sango, went back to the campsite.

Hey Sango, where did you run off too say's Kagome. all happy and cheery oh ah talking to Serena, trying to cheer her up say's Sango. Why would she need to be cheer up Sango, asks Miroku.

Because all she see is the man she love most and finally she see that he happy and that all she ever wanted for him but it still hurt her say's Sango. what are you talking about Sango, Asks Kagome. I'm talking about Serena's feelings for Inuyasha, and seeing him in the arms of another women has upset Her a little bit it a lot to take in after 300 years so give the girl a brake she had love Inuyasha, all her life and now the person she love most is going to be with someone else so she a little heartbroken right now so back off Kagome, Say's Sango, feeling protective over the Moon Princess feelings for the half demon.

Serenity, is heartbroken for me being with Kagome, I thought she wanted me to be happy asks Inuyasha. she does and that why she not bothering you she want you to make your own choice in your life say's Sango. but she mad at me say's Inuyasha, feeling like the bad guy now. no your getting it all wrong I think it because of what Kikyo, said to her that made her see that you don't belong to her anymore and she finally see it say's Sango. She seen Kikyo, Asks Inuyasha. yes she follow you she thought you were in trouble say's Sango. She follow him too Asks Kagome. yes she did say's Sango, what did Kikyo, say to her Sango, Asks Miroku.

She said that Kagome, and Inuyasha, had Mated already say's Sango. What how does Kikyo, know about that Asks Inuyasha. She told Serena, that she saw you two doing it mating say's Sango. Pour girl has just had the hole world fall all around her in one day say's Miroku. Yes so she told Me to tell you to just leave her alone for awhile she want to deal with it herself say's Sango. No way I can't let Serenity, just sit and cry her eye's out over me for wait why would she cry about this it doesn't make any sent say's Inuyasha.

You are so dents sometime say's Sango, getting mad you see this is why no one ever want to tell you anything you never get the dame point yelled Sango. putting her fist up to her face. what that suppose to mean say's Inuyasha. it mean because in the past you two did have Sex too yelled Sango. She prombley thinking about it and then thinking of you going form her to another women ok it hard on her to not be the women your with but like she said to me just now she want you to be happy and that all there is to it yelled Sango.

Who now sat down beside Miroku, they all shut up for a while Inuyasha, got up off the ground and went to see Serena, wait where are you going Inuyasha, Asks Kagome, to see Serenity, say's Inuyasha. but she want to be alone say's Sango. so what say's Inuyasha, walking off too his friends from the past wait friend no lover yes.

Back with Serena, has she pet Kirara, back has she look up into the sky and started singing her song.

I want to be like other girl I want to see what other girls see just to be free like other girls get to be sang Serena nana, nana too where my old jeans to eat a hole cake to feel the sun on my feet be nosey be creaky dance around in my under where do nothing all day no people no cameras people who think they know me but don't. I want to see what other girl see just to be free like other girl just to be free like other girls,,,! has the song went on Inuyasha, was in the tree listening to her he knew how she felt but why did it have to be so hard maybe he did make the wrong choice to pick Kagome, no he had to be strong Serenity, wanted him to be happy she was just having a little hard time little go he could relate to it, it was hard for him to watch her walk around and not throwing her into his bed but he had Kagome, now he couldn't let the past get to him no he couldn't let that happen anymore so he would tell Serena, straight out they were to be friend nothing more thought Inuyasha. so he jump down to talk to her she had stop singing now.

Serenity, say's Inuyasha. What I told Sango, to tell you I don't want to talk right now say's Serena, still mad. Yeah well she told me and guess what I don't care cause I want to get one thing straight between us we are over we have been for a long time so what with the tears say's Inuyasha. AH you have no idea how I feel right now OK I just now got my memories of you back and you think I can't forget about the person I love most well I'm sorry but I love you and I'm going to keep loving you weather you like it or not but that is how I feel I don't care if you want to be with Kagome, I'm happy that you are happy but don't asks me to throw away my heart and feeling for you cause that never going to happen yeah I will move on someday but not today not tomorrow and not next week it may take years before I recover from all of this but as long has your happy that all that matters say's Serena, with tear running down her face.

Inuyasha, was shock Serenity really was herself she still had that same passion about her that he love a lot, look I'm glad we have in understanding say's Inuyasha. he then walk back to the camp and you guy stop spying on me say's Inuyasha. and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, head pop up out of the bushes, oh man what a hot head say's Sango. The pour girl has been though eoff and he had the balls to tell her off like that but I did like how she fought back say's Sango. Me to I think it take a very strong heart to speak like that say's Miroku.

Kagome, had run after Inuyasha, trying to get him to kiss her some more witch she got her way Serena, didn't like it at all they did that for weeks.

Sango, was starting to get piss off with Kagome, she just pushes Sango, aside like Miroku, Shippbo, and herself were nothing to her anymore even Shippbo, was mad at her and that wasn't easy for Shippbo, to be mad at Kagome. He like Serena, better now even Miroku, too they all stay with Serena, at night well Kagome, and Inuyasha, would be off to the side doing whatever they wanted like Miroku, said to them they wouldn't want to be in the way of there love making and then Kagome, started getting more mean to them Inuyasha, didn't really like it but he had to pick Kagome, and plus this is what everyone wanted so why were they acting like this thought Inuyasha.

Well that it I had it say's Serena, getting up come on Sango, I think I seen a Hot spring back that ways a bit let go take a bath say's Serena. I like that plan has long has I don't have to watch Kagome, being all Horney with Inuyasha, mouth I'm in for it say's Sango. can I come to lady's say's Miroku. No Miroku make sure they keep clean say's Sango. great say's Miroku. come on Shippbo it time for your bath say's Serena. ok I'm coming say's Shippbo.

Hold up your going without Me say's Kagome. what you want to come I didn't think you wanted to sent you were busy with Inuyasha, at the moment say's Serena. very funny who do you think you are coming on strong and taking my friends say's Kagome. relax Kagome, I'm not taking anyone away from anybody I'm just being me friendly witch that is who I'm say's Serena. yeah she just being friendly like she said say's Shippbo. no not you too Shippbo, you can't betray me say's Kagome. I'm not betraying you I'm just liking my new friend sent you haven't even play with me in a month even before Serena, came here you been pushing us all away so it was happening before she even got here say's Sango.

What are you talking about Asks Kagome. oh come on Kagome, you don't even want us around you been telling us to get lost all the time say's Miroku. well I guess I did say something like that but man you guy know how hard I been trying to find Narku and going to school and shard hunting it hard on me ok I'm sorry if I haven't been a friend to you lately but you don't have to give me the cold shoulder say's Kagome.

What us no we never do such a thing say's Miroku. no way it you who been doing that to us say's Shippbo. let go Serena say's Sango. they all went to the hot spring even Miroku, he got this one time but Sango, told him if he touch her just once he would lose his balls for good and he would never have child and Serena, said the same thing Inuyasha, didn't even say a word to his friends because it was true Kagome, was being very mean to them lately and him she boss him around like he her pet or something she wasn't acting like herself her lover self she was acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get her way and he was getting real sick of fast.

I can't believe her acting like that it all are flaut that she oh but I guess I shouldn't be surprised she always is miss little angel who does nothing wrong it always someone else's flaut say's Sango. yeah I know do you know she lying to Inuyasha, too say's Miroku. what do you mean lying to Inuyasha, Asks Serena.

And Inuyasha, was listening to them talk from the trees has Kagome, took off somewhere on her own she wouldn't let him go with you know Inuyasha, hasn't been the only man that been having Sex with Kagome, say's Miroku. What are you talking about Asks Serena. has Inuyasha, wonder the same thing.

Well the other night after everyone went to sleep and Kagome, had tired Inuyasha, out from all that Sex she making him give her say's Miroku. yeah say's Sango. well Inuyasha, was pass out cold Kagome, went into the forest and was with Kouga, be hide Inuyasha's back say's Miroku. what no way your kidding say's Serena. oh no if fact that night I follow her and I seen her fucking Kouga, too so she hasn't been fucking just Inuyasha, she been doing them both and the thing is she going to dump Inuyasha, too she just waiting for the perfect time she said to Kouga, say's Miroku.

Pour Inuyasha say's Serena. To be honest I think He need it, it would toughen him up a lot and be a man say's Sango. No Sango, that not a good thing to hope for Inuyasha, doesn't need that he been hurt eoff I won't let her hurt him never you know what game on say's Serena. what do you mean game on say's Miroku. I'm going to fight for Inuyasha, I will win him back he going to be with me if Kagome, not going to be Loyal to Inuyasha, and is going to be cheating on him and what not then I'm going to fight for him I'm going to take him back because deep in my soul I know I can never love another man and I know Inuyasha, still love me and I'm going to make him love me because at least I'm not going to hurt him I would never do that to him so I'm going to fight for my Man he belong to me and me alone say's Serena.

Yeah and we will help you get him back if Kagome, going to be a slut and sleep around then I really don't want to be her friend say's Sango. yeah let get Serenity, and Inuyasha, back together that was real love not this freak crap Kagome, got going on say's Miroku. Yeah Mommy need to be love not be treating like a nothing say's Shippbo. did you just say Mommy Asks Sango. yes I think of Serena, has my mother say's Shippbo, I thought Kagome, was like your mother Asks Miroku.

Oh heaven no just a friend I use to really care about say's Shippbo. but Serena, really take care of me like a Mother would do say's Shippbo. I see will thank you Shippbo, for saying that it make me feel well love here in the group say's Serena. of course you are you are, are friend and no one is going to come between that say's Sango. thanks say's Serena. yeah now let get out it getting to hot say's Miroku. yeah say's Serena.

So they all got out put there clothes on and went back to camp.

after Inuyasha, heard Koga's name he thought he smelt the wolf sent near by he had to see for himself so he went to find Kagome, and he found her they all were right there was Kagome with Koga naked Inuyasha, ran back to camp he felt sick with himself for letting himself betray by another girl he just sat there and was so mad at himself that he couldn't even think anymore but he just kept walking and when he once again was right outside of the hot spring when he heard the others last words about helping Serena, with something and Shippbo thinking of her as a mother to him witch was so true he watch her tell him bedtime story make him take baths and feed him food make sure he ate eoff for his age she was worried he wouldn't get eoff so she really mothered him.

Inuyasha, like that it made him think that one day she would be like that with her own child maybe his child at that, wait hold on a min said Inuyasha. if Kagome, want to play dirty then so was he, he was going get payback at her she was going to get it. He was going to go back to Serenity, She was the real love of his life who needed Kagome, anyway once the jewel was gone and Narku, she was no longer needed no way so Inuyasha, was going to fight for Serenity, to be his girl again witch he knew she still love him like crazy from her little speech last week she made so he knew she was still in love with him but he was going to have to fight for her forgiveness.

that is for now what will happen now the game is ah foot will they fanlly have the love they both want or will there be more trouble ahead keep reading and find out.


	5. Kikyo and Sailor Moon friends

Old Love Return's

After that night Serena, and Inuyasha, have been putting move on each other more and more Sango, and Miroku, notice it as for Serena, she was starting to wonder what had gotten into Inuyasha, but something was up for sure she knew there was something going on and so did Kagome, she was getting mad every time Inuyasha, would bush her off he would act like his old self. like He was when He was with Serenity, he even wanted to bush Serenity's hair for her she let him of course at first she just like it cause it felt like old time she really wasn't having to try very hard to get him and she even told Miroku, and Sango, everything He did to her or with her and they all thought the same thing too Inuyasha, was up to something but it wasn't to hurt Serena, no they all thought maybe Inuyasha, was treating Kagome, the way she was treating them and so he must of seen Kouga, and Kagome, together that is the only thing that can make him act like this and Miroku, knew Inuyasha, he knew what was going on for sure and so did Serena, she was by his side a lot and Inuyasha, love every min, of it and when they weren't walking he let Serena, ride on his back in stand of carry Kagome.

Kikyo, watch from a far and was happy with where thing were going she was hoping Serenity, would fight back and get her Man she didn't think Serenity, would really let the Man she love with her hole heart and soul just walk away no sir, Now that what I'm talking about you go Serenity, you go girl say's Kikyo, to herself and she was gone again.

Well does anyone sent anything Ask's Sango. nope not a thing say's Miroku, and Kagome, at the same time. Yeah me too I have no idea where or what we should do now it Like Narku, has just disappeared off the place of the Earth say's Inuyasha. if only I knew what kind of Orua I should be looking for say's Serena, with her head down.

what do you mean Orua Asks Miroku. well I can find anyone Orua has long has I know what I'm looking for I can sent every Demon from here to the village forest to across the valley say's Serena. pointing her fingers to the west, it not that easy Serena, Narku, is hidden be hide a barrier say's Kagome. A barrier you say well that make it even easier for me to find him thanks for the hint Kagome, say's Serena. what say's Kagome. Serena, close her eyes and she started glowing pink light around her, what is she doing Asks Miroku. I don't know say's Inuyasha.

they all waiting for a moment.

That it say's Serena. what it Asks Sango. There are five barriers north of here then six in the east and the four in the south and in the west is 3 say's Serena. So if he in a barrier then he will be in one of them say's Serena. great so where do we start first Asks Inuyasha. well sent we are already south we should check here first say's Serena. sound good to me say's Sango. yeah me too say's Miroku. thanks let go say's Serena. and they started walking again.

Wait hold on you have the power to see barriers Asks Kagome. Yes I do it come with My Moon powers say's Serena. Oh how does that work Asks Kagome, with an know it all voice. Easy think of it this way Priestess Kagome, My home My Kingdom was be hide a barrier and no Barrier was stronger then Are's say's Serena. so if you think of it the barriers here on Earth are nothing compeer to the Moon Barrier like my own say's Serena. so if any Demon hide be hide a Barrier I will be able to scent it say's Serena. Oh great that will help us find Narku, much faster say's Miroku. Yes it would and the others that are using Barriers and making human life a living hell they will be are strength to killing Narku it will keep us ready for the fight say's Serena. right say's Inuyasha. yeah say's Sango let go say's Serena.

There a village down there at the foot of the mountain so we shall sleep indoors tonight say's Miroku. finally I have been dyeing to sleep in a real Bed tonight say's Kagome. yeah it be nice to have some real food to say's Sango. I really don't care where we are I actually like being outdoors say's Serena. I think it beautiful to sleep outside under the stars say's Serena, with a very beautiful Smile. Inuyasha, just listen to her speak She really hasn't change even when she was reborn she still the Moon Princess that he meant all those years ago she wasn't any different and he still love that kindness about her honesty her friendly side and her being a true friend. even Miroku, and Sango, were like best friends with her too and Kagome, was hating every moment of it she wish Serena, would just die and never come back that was Kagome wish.

Thanks Monk for getting reed of that Demon in my house say's the Headmaster. No need to thank me I just wish for a bed for the night and maybe some lovely lady's say's Miroku. has Sango, slap him again I mean just some rooms to stay the night in say's Miroku. Very well I will have each of you a room to stay in say's the Headmen. thank you very much sir say's Serena, bowing her head in respect. not all miss say's the man, and he left the room.

Wow so this is what it like to eat in style for once say's Serena. yeah this is has fancy has it get say's Sango. what it like to eat where you come from Serena, Asks Miroku, my home say's Serena. yeah your world nothing different from this really say's Serena. My Mother would cook for Me and my Brother and My papa always comes home late but he work a lot say's Serena.

What you never told me that you had a brother Serenity, say's Inuyasha. wait I thought you told me that your Father died say's Inuyasha. you are forgetting that I was reborn Inuyasha, dearest say's Serena, with a smile. Oh yeah that right say's Inuyasha. but what is it like being a princess Asks Sango. well it hard work for one say's Serena. yeah but don't you like being a Princess everyone has to listen to you and they can't say anything about you for acting the way you are say's Kagome.

No Kagome, being a Princess mean sacrifice it mean you have do what is right for your people and sometime you have to let your dreams just die because you will never get what you want say's Serena, with a sad face. is it really all that bad Serena, Asks Sango. well yes sometime it nice not having to pay for things and people just love you for you and not ask you to be anything else and being able to see wonderful places. but never can you have love freedom always being watch over and what you can and can't wear around the places it always being gentle and caring and nothing, can't get your hands dirty most of the time but My father change that rule he felt like Princess had the same rights has a Prince had so even then a Princess can train and become more powerful that way she learn the respect of her people if it weren't for him I would never of met Inuyasha, at all cause I would have been lock up in my room all day reading books and crap Say's Serena. And your told that you have to be married to someone you don't love say's Serena.

I could never do that say's Sango. I would hate having to be beside someone side for the rest of my life and not loving them it would make feel has if it was wrong say's Sango. that how I felt when My mother had told the hole Kingdom that I Princess Serenity was to be wed to Prince Darien Prince from Earth say's Serena. Oh man say's Miroku, but things are always different then people think say's Serena. what do you mean Asks Sango. Well most girls thinks a Princess is someone beautiful and get to dress up in gowns that people would die to where and Marry the Good looking Prince and live happily ever after but it is so much more then anyone could ever Emergent what it take to be a Princess it more then that it is it truly is but I must say I'm sad that my people all died but I'm happy I was reborn on Earth more because My wish came true say's Serena.

And what was that asks Kagome. to be like others girls to be free like them love who I want and to do what I want say's Serena. Oh Serenity, say's Inuyasha. but I never did lose site of what truly matter to me yeah at first I had no idea of my past and then I was found by Luna, and she bought me the locket I use right now and the Sliver crystal so I can fight say's Serena.

Luna, I remember her she was that talking cat from your home say's Inuyasha. yes you remember that say's Serena. I have never forgotten you or anything I have Learn from you Serenity, say's Inuyasha. thanks that mean a lot to me say's Serena. but please call me Serena, please say's Serena. no I told you once before and I will tell you again I will call you Serenity, that is what I have been calling you from the beginning so no I will not call you Serena. Oh boy say's Serena. Inuyasha, just laugh a little.

Hey I was meaning to ask you what happen to Jupiter I was worried about Her too sent she was My friend to and she live on your planet too what happen to her Asks Inuyasha. Oh Leta, she is living a life full of happiest she is to be married to a guy here on Earth say's Serena. I hope I can get back before her wedding she want me to be her maid of honor say's Serena. what does that mean Asks Sango. it like someone who's there for you that a true friend to help you get ready for your day to help pick out there wadding clothes and dinner meals and everything else say's Serena. Oh I see someone to help out say's Miroku. yeah how did you get here Serena, Asks Sango. I got though that well Kagome, used to go to her home say's Serena.

what the well but how asks Kagome, I don't know I was walking home from the Movie theater and the jewel had felled from the sky after I fought with a monster and I pick it up and it started showing me my past with Inuyasha, and everything else well most stuff I haven't recover everything from my past but most of the importance stuff I remember say's Serena. but anyway I was going to take the jewel home to show Luna, and I look into it more and then I just wanted to See Inuyasha, again and keep my promise and I wanted to make sure he was alright so I ask the jewel to take me to Inuyasha, but when I saw this blue light Surround me I fell thought it, it felt weird but then I came to a stop then I was at the bottom of a well and I climb up out of it and then that Demon came after me for having the jewel and so I protected the jewel then that Demon took me way up into the sky and then I cut his arm off and then I fell on top of Inuyasha back remember say's Serena. I do and that hurt by the way say's Inuyasha. everybody laugh lol!. very funny say's Inuyasha. Kagome was still piss off though She was hated this life so much we so close in saying she was going home and was going to seal the well for good.

Here is your dinner say's the Headman, with some people bringing them there food.

Here you go say's a Women. thank you say's Serena. and everybody else thank for there food too.

After dinner they all went to there rooms and went to bed for the night. It going to be along day tomorrow I hope thing will work out say's Serena. I would hate to let them down mostly Sango and Miroku, you Inuyasha, say's Serena. Yeah well get some sleep it going to be along day Say's Inuyasha. He walk to His room.

Serena, was trying to fall asleep but couldn't sleep then she turn her head out to the door and seen Kikyo, outside her door so she got up of the ground.

Kikyo, what are you doing here Asks Serena. I have come to speak with you will you please take a walk with me Asks Kikyo. of course say's Serena. has she grab her sword and locket she change into Sailor Moon just to be safe, let go say's Sailor Moon right say's Kikyo.

As Kikyo, walk beside Sailor Moon they walk pass Inuyasha's door, Inuyasha, had heard voices and then he seen two shadows pass his door then he listen more he knew both Voice it was Kikyo, and Serenity, voice he got up after both girls were heading to the forest so he follow he wanted to know what was going on.

So he follow both girls.

So what up Kikyo, what do you want to talk about Asks Sailor Moon. I was near by and wanted to talk to you again sent we are friends after all right say's Kikyo. of course were friends what can I do for you Kikyo, Asks Sailor Moon. I just wanted to Ask if it was possible if there was some way on forget it, it nothing say's Kikyo. no what is it you must really have something to say if you came out to find me so please what can I do for you say's Sailor Moon. sitting on a rock like she were sitting in a chair or some kind of thrown. Inuyasha, had listen in on there talking.

Ok I wanted to know if there was anyway you could bring be back to life without Killing Kagome, Asks Kikyo. I don't want to Kill anyone but Narku, but if I could I would really like to start over just like Inuyasha, doing with you say's Kikyo. what do you mean like he doing with me Asks Sailor moon. well it clear has day Inuyasha, has been trying to reach out to you again to have you forgive him say's Kikyo. what do you mean Asks Sailor Moon. imam not mad at Inuyasha, Kikyo, I have no promble with him it Kagome, I have a promble with she cheating on Inuyasha, and it making me sick I can't let her hurt my best friend that why I'm fighting for him to come back to me say's Sailor Moon. I know I have been watching you but Inuyasha, does want you again say's Kikyo. he does say's Sailor Moon. yes he does he want Kagome, out of his life that why he been acting so weird with you say's Kikyo.

Oh no Kikyo, don't tell her that say's Inuyasha. but really I want to know if you can give Me and Kagome are own souls say's Kikyo. well I think so because truth to be told Kagome and You are two different women yeah she kind of apart of you but you have your soul back already and Kagome has her half so yes I think I could bring you back to life say's Sailor Moon. so you could then say's Kikyo. yes I believe I could say's Sailor Moon. So I'm guessing you want me to bring you to life once again right Asks Sailor Moon. Yes I do but not till after Narku's dead I don't need to have any weaknesses say's Kikyo. very well then after Narku, dead Say's Kikyo.

but if I may let me ask you this say's Sailor Moon. what is it Asks Kikyo. What would you do once your alive again will you two try to fight for Inuyasha, too say's Sailor Moon. No I want to live a life has a normal women say's Kikyo. not protecting the Jewel of four souls and no being the head priestess say's Kikyo. I just want a family say's Kikyo. I see so you want the life I have always fought for say's Sailor Moon. Yes and that how I knew you would understand Me say's Kikyo. I see so if I bring you back you promise not to hurt Inuyasha, and try to get ravage for your death say's Sailor Moon. Oh no once Narku, is dead I will be at peace say's Kikyo. alright I will take your word for that say's Sailor Moon. then I will bring you back after Narku is dead say's Sailor Moon. thank you say's Kikyo. But I can't promise you right now I'm not sure but will at least try to help you say's Sailor Moon. thank you for taking the time for me say's Kikyo. your welcome say's Sailor Moon. I hope you find happiest Kikyo, you too have been in much pain say's Sailor Moon. Me too but there something I wanted to Asks you say's Kikyo. want else is there to ask Say's Sailor Moon. I wanted to ask you to ask your friends if it would be alright I stay with you for a while I notice you saying that you know how to find Narku, I want to be with you when the fight starts say's Kikyo. so you want me to ask Inuyasha, if it ok if you come with us say's Sailor Moon. yes say's Kikyo. well I'm sure Inuyasha, would be ok with it sent you two are friends say's Sailor Moon. but I'm not so sure about Kagome, she didn't even want me with Inuyasha, and the others but I think it will be alright say's Sailor Moon. thank you say's Kikyo. yeah sure say's Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha finally came out of hiding.

Who there yelled Kikyo, grabbing her air and bow ready to fire, oh easy Kikyo, it me say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha what are you doing here I seen you in the village and walking off with Sailor Moon. So I wanted to make sure she was safe so I follow and I heard every word by the way say's boy say's Sailor Moon.

Look Inuyasha, I just think it would be best to have Kikyo, with us and she want to be with us when Narku, is being taken down say's Sailor Moon. I heard that I'm fine with that but that not what I'm talking about say's Inuyasha. Oh then what are you talking about Asks Sailor Moon. I'm talking about us say's Inuyasha. you were fighting to win me back say's Inuyasha. I well I just couldn't stand Kagome, hurting you no one allow to hurt you that way say's Serena, a little more anger again and sadness. but then Inuyasha, cut in, No it alright because Kikyo's right I was trying to get you to forgive me say's Inuyasha.

But I do forgive you I don't care what happen between you and Kagome I just wanted you to be happy but I didn't want you to be treated like a toy for someone who really doesn't care about you say's Serena. but that was it Inuyasha, just kiss her to silent her for a moment so she couldn't talk. Serena, went limp oh boy say's Serena. yeah oh boy is right say's Inuyasha. but truly what I'm trying to tell you is thank you for being the friend I have always had and my true love say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha, say's Serena. I just want you to know I never did it to hurt you or make Kagome, mad really I just won't let anyone hurt you say's Serena. I know it ok Serena, say's Inuyasha. wait you just call me Serena, say's Serena. yes I did you were the one telling me to call you by that name now so I will do has you command say's Inuyasha. Serena, just laugh at Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Serena, had return to where the others were worried at frist but when Serena, explain to them why Kikyo, wanted to be with them right now was so she was there for the fight agents Narku, and Serena, had Asks them to give Kikyo, a chance to be there friend so they all were ok with it if Serena, trust Kikyo, then why couldn't they so they all let up on Kikyo, but Kagome, she was even more angry she wasn't going to take this much longer she had to do something if only she could make it look like Serena, died then she could find a way to get reed of Kikyo, after and Inuyasha was hers and no one was taken him He belong to her and she would fight for him to love her again.

that it for now.


	6. Sesshomrou's and Pluto's Love Story

Old Love Return's

Serena, had gotten most of all her memories back of the past Inuyasha, and Serena, had gotten closer to eachother by day it was getting crazy so bad that Kagome, had been trying to find away to remove Serena, from the group but now with Kikyo, travling with them she couldn't even belive that Kikyo, had a nice side to her Serena, Kikyo, and Sango, had become the best of friends they were actting like a real sisterhood they were there for eachother and Kikyo, really wanted to have a life like this when Narku, was dead she hope to have a love life like Inuyasha, and Serenity, had with eachother and to keep the friendship with all of her new friends.

SO anything now Serena, say's Kagome. trying to piss Serena, off cause they have been though 12 village's and 6 forest's looking for Narku's barrier but nothing so like I said anything new Serena, say's Kagome. oh Shut up Kagome, leave her alone say's Kikyo. getting sick of Kagome, trying to bring Serena, down for not being able to find Narku, right away thought Kikyo.

You sure do suck up to her don't you say's Kagome. alright lady's that eoff say's Miroku. yeah it not going to do us any good say's Sango. I'm sorry I failed you guys say's Serena, dropping down to the ground on a tree root oh no Serena, it not your fault say's Sango. yeah it not easy trying to find barriers say's Kikyo. I know but maybe if I was in my old body when I was Serenity, I could of done something by now say's Serena. no that not true Serena it not like that Narku, is a very hard person to track say's Inuyasha. I know I guess I'm just really worried about My Family and Friends back home hoping there alright say's Serena. you know what why don't you go back home for a while Serena, say's Kikyo.

What but I can't not until Narku, dead say's Serena. I don't see why not you been using a lot of power lately you should rest your power once while I would know it can hurt a person say's Kikyo. you really think so say's Serena. yeah I do say's Kikyo. I think Kikyo, right we all need to rest some so it would be easier anyway say's Sango. yeah let us return to Keada's Village a rest up well you Serena, go home to see everyone say's Miroku. but what if I can't get back what if this is just a once in life time chance for me to be here say's Serena.

She could be right you know time is a very strange thing say's Kagome. she may be able to go home but she may not come back at all say's Kagome. I hate to say it but maybe Kagome right say's Sango. what if Serena couldn't get back say's Sango. true then we would be at a lost say's Kikyo. yes and we don't want that say's Inuyasha. no I will stay here say's Serena. are you sure you want to keep going on like this Asks Kikyo. yes I won't leave Inuyasha, for all the world or you guys either say's Serena. very well let us be on are way again say's Sango. wait but I have to go home for a while we are out of food say's Kagome. she right we have to go back to Keada's anyway say's Miroku. very well say's Kikyo. and Inuyasha. at the same time so they all went back to Keada's Village's Kikyo old home.

but Maybe it could be possible for Serena, to go home say's Sango. what are you saying Sango, Asks Kikyo. well Inuyasha he can go though the wall maybe he can take Serena, home and bring her back the same time say's Sango. hey that just may work say's Miroku. we could give it a try say's Inuyasha. but what happen if the well take Serena, somewhere else or something goes wrong with Inuyasha, trying to bring her back you can't make it back at all say's Kagome. should we try taken the risk of losing Serena, Asks Kikyo. I would hate to lose Her again say's Inuyasha, warping his arm around Serena sleeping form. I would hate to live life without you again too Inuyasha say's Serena. I guess that mean you will just have to get used to living here now Serena, never seeing your family again your friends say's Kagome.

Serena, started to cry alittle bit Oh Kagome, do you have to be so Heartless say's Sango. Serena, had fallen to the ground crying about what Kagome, just said she may never see them again what would they think about what happen to her would she really never see her family again. It ok Serena you will always have us here with you your like apart of are family now so you are family to us or at least that what I think of you say's Kikyo. thanks say's Serena. yeah Kikyo's right we always be here say's Sango. yeah family say's Inuyasha. thanks guys say's Serena.

Look you big cry baby let go before it get dark say's Kagome. you know what Kagome, don't bother coming back this time say's Inuyasha. what did you just say to Me say's Kagome. I'm sick of you hurting Serena, like this and plus I don't really need your to help me find the jewel sent Kikyo, can find them herself say's Inuyasha. yeah we all would rather have you leave in stand of staying here with us anymore say's Sango. what how could you I thought we were friends say's Kagome. we were once that was till you stab us in the back say's Miroku. what say's Kagome. you been hurting us Kagome, you been lying to us hurting us and cheating on Inuyasha, say's Sango. plus you haven't play or done anything with Me say's Shippbo. find I will go I hate all of you, you all were a waist of time say's Kagome. walking back to Keada's along with the other's too they all had a long day ahead of them.

Wow what a witch say's Kikyo. and I thought I could be mean say's Kikyo. I never knew it would come to this say's Miroku. me either I just wish there some other way we could get you home and back so you wouldn't have to worry about your family Serena, say's Kikyo. I think if I could just get her to come to me I just maybe able to get her to come to me and find away Home say's Serena.

She who She Asks Miroku. Sailor Pluto the keeper of time say's Serena. Oh yeah I remember Her say's Inuyasha. She was in love with Sesshomarou but he sent her away say's Inuyasha. What do you know about them say's Serena in a protective stand. woo Serena, clam down I didn't mean to upset you say's Inuyasha. that not what I saw say's Serena. what did you see what are talking about Serenity Asks Inuyasha. in my dream I remember something that happen before my death say's Serena. what was it Serena, Asks Miroku. I will show you say's Serena, she put her hands over her locket and it glow pink light then they all were taken to the past.

Serenity, you must learn to control yourself say's a very tall Women with long Blackish green hair she had Ruby color eye's tan color sink Yes Sailor Pluto, say's the Princess. trying to learn to Meditate and control more powers within.

Trista, say's a strong male voice Oh Sesshomarou, say's Trista. what are you doing here asks Trista. I came to see you say's Sesshomarou. not showing a sign of anything, well I have to get back to training Serenity, so I will see you later tonight say's Trista. very well Trista, say's Sesshomarou.

So later that night Serenity, was getting ready for Bed. Trista, who was that very tall Demon earlier Asks Serenity. Lord Sesshomarou, you mean Asks Trista. Yes say's Serenity, well He a full blooded Demon His father was a very impressive Dog Demon and His Mother wasn't so bad either she was a lady of a Demon Castle say's Trista. Oh so what else do you know about him Asks Serenity.

Well He is Inuyasha's Older Brother the Man your in Love with My Lady say's Trista. What that Inuyasha, older Brother that couldn't give a Rat ass if Inuyasha, died Trista, you can't like Him he hates Human's say's Serenity. but it not what you think Serenity, say's Trista. what do you mean Asks Serenity. Sesshomarou is just hurt by his Father is all He doesn't really hate Inuyasha, but He think it Inuyasha's fault that His Father his dead and 2nd well Sesshomarou's Father just up and left Sesshomarou and His Mother for a Human women and then Inuyasha, was to be born so at first Sesshomarou, was just angry because he left his only son for another and His Father really hurt Sesshomarou, even though he doesn't show it he upset with him but one day His father came back for him and told him he was sorry for leaving him and that he wish he would come live with him again so Sesshomarou, agree to it He also train even harder to make his father happy with him then He met Izyoie and at first he was going to put the hate be hide him and give Izyoie a chance has a 2nd mother sent his Mother took off and didn't come back for him at all, so he was ok with it but when the night Inuyasha, was born He felt like Inuyasha, and His Mother was the reason for His Father's Death so he took it out on Inuyasha, say's Trista.

But it not there fault that He died He just wanted to Protect them is all say's Serenity. I know I have try to reason with him and tell him that He wrong but the last time I told him He was wrong He told Me to never speak to him so I was a little sacred to see him today say's Trista. You love him don't you say's Serenity. I did for a long time before when he was talking about anger or anything like that before You or Inuyasha, were born Sesshomarou, and I dated a little I met his father only once and He told Sesshomarou, if he knew what was good for him He would Marry Me before someone else try to take me away say's Trista. smiling after all I was like 15 teen years old at the time and Sesshomarou I'm not sure how old he really is say's Trista. I see say's Serenity, I really love Him Serenity, say's Trista. with tear falling a little why he so mean say's Serenity.

It hard to say sometime Serenity, but not everything is what it seem say's Trista. I guess your right say's Serenity. so please keep going say's Serenity. the night His father died I told him that he was acting like a child stubbing his feet cause he didn't get his way He was piss at me for taking side with Izyoie and Inuyasha, and also He wanted My to us My powers to rewind time so His Father would still be alive But I couldn't do that it would be braking all rules has time keeper I have to keep time in a balance well of everything Say's Trista. But I was only trying to help him understand that it not what it seem and that it no one fault no one ever mean for death and that was all of it before he try to hit me say's Trista.

So he try to fight with you say's Serenity. Yes we got into a very bad fight he told me if I take side with them then I'm just as weak as a Human and that he doesn't want Me anymore Say's Trista, with tears falling down her face from the pain he cause Her. But I told Him to grow up and take it has it is or we are over forever say's Trista.

So what happen Asks Serenity. I told Him that My Heart will forever Be with Him and that I will never again love another as long as I live say's Trista. but I couldn't turn my back on people like the way He did because of his father death He lost the true site of Himself the real Him the Sesshomarou who once had a Heart but cast it away for Jealousy and Hate that wasn't the life I wish to live so I told him I was to return to the Moon and protect You and teach you what you needed to know in life so I took my duty over my Heart say's Trista, in tears.

Oh no so what did He say Asks Serenity. He try to kill Me for betraying Him say's Trista. are you going to go out to see him say's Serenity. I'm but I will be alright say's Trista. do you want me to go with you say's Serenity. no I couldn't bear it if Sesshomarou, Hurt you and I'm sure Inuyasha, would want to kill him if he heard that His Brother hurt you say's Trista. Be careful Trista, I don't want to lose you say's Serenity. I know I will be find Sesshomarou, can't kill me like he says he can every time he try to hurt me he back off say's Trista. why is that asks Serenity. I think it because no matter how mad He is at me He still Love Me and that why He can't bear to stay away from me say's Trista. you really think he does say's Serenity. I know he does I know him better then anyone after all we were friends just like you and Inuyasha started out has He was my Best friend and I was his just like you were Inuyasha's Best friend and He was yours say's Trista. OK just because ok say's Serenity. thanks princess say's Trista.

After that night she went to see Sesshomarou, who told Her that He was sorry that He turn on her it wasn't her fault that she care so much her love so strong and that he would never want to change that ever so she forgave him and they mated that night but Serenity. didn't dream that part because she wasn't there to see it you can't go inside someone else life.

Wow so she was in love with Inuyasha, Brother and Sesshomarou, almost just threw her away because she stuck up for Inuyasha, Say's Miroku. yes she did say's Serena. now let me see if I can call her here say's Serena.

Oh Sailor Pluto, if you can hear me please come to me my loyal friend please come to me say's Serenity. in a manner that was useful in getting the girls to come to her plus she used the power training to call Pluto to her the one Pluto tough her all those years ago.

But then a purple light came from the ground and there stood Sailor Pluto. with her time staff and everything Princess I have been worried about you say's Pluto. I'm alright I found Inuyasha, again Pluto say's Serena. Oh Inuyasha it is good to see you again say's Pluto. it nice to see you too say's Inuyasha. and how is your brother doing may I ask say's Pluto. fine I guess He still hate Me say's Inuyasha. will I'm a fade that will never change him but he has grown much sent I have seen him all those years ago say's Pluto. when was the last time you seen him asks Inuyasha.

The year the Moon kingdom died say's Pluto. and you too were reborn Asks Inuyasha. No I was put in time the way Queen Serenity wanted it to be say's Pluto. so you have all your memories say's Inuyasha. yes I do say's Pluto. I see say's Inuyasha. well now Serena, you have called me here why Asks Pluto. I wanted to know if you could help find away to travel between the 2 different time my time and Inuyasha's time say's Serena. you mean like a time key say's Pluto. yes a time key say's Serena. very well I guess I could but you must remember Princess using the time key can be very strong make sure it know where to take you say's Pluto. I will I promise say's Serena. very well I shall be returning now say's Pluto. and with that she was gone.

wow that was cool say's Kikyo. yeah say's Sango. so who up for a trip to the future say's Serena. what do you mean to the future Asks Kikyo. well sent I have a time key I can bring you all to my time then we all can relax for a little while say's Serena. that sound great say's Kikyo. yeah I would love to see what Kagome, and Serena's time look like from here say's Sango. yeah let all go right now say's Shippbo. ok but you have to obey the rules ok say's Serena. yes as they all shouted out they all were on there way to the future.

oh magic key of time let Us travel to the future world take me back home to the future say's Serena. take us home say's Serena. and with that everyone body were glowing and they were in a blue light and then came to in a park where they had landed we made it, it work say's Serena. this is the future say's Kikyo. yes it is say's Serena. this is my home say's Serena. wow it so different from are world say's Miroku. come on let go say's Serena. and they all went to Serena's house for now.

that it for now hope your liking this.


	7. The Future Here we are

Old Love Return's

This is it the future ask's Sango. yep this is it say's Inuyasha. wow it so big it different from are world it make it look like were not in Japan say's Kikyo. I know it hard to believe what the land look like all those years ago and from now say's Serena. yeah say's Miroku. so let us be going now ok say's Serena. very well say's Kikyo.

So they all went walk around.

This is it say's Serena, wow this is where you live asks Kikyo. I use to this is my Parents house now I live down the block say's Serena. so let us go say's Serena. wait aren't you going to see your family Asks Sango. I will but I think I should see them alone first then have them meet you say's Serena. I guess that would be a good idea say's Miroku. so let go say's Kikyo. so they got to her House that was nice looking.

This is it Ask's Sango. yep say's Serena. come on in say's Serena. so they all walk into her house.

Wow it not at all like are house in are time say's Kikyo. yeah there a lot more bigger here say's Serena. wow more room too say's Sango. you have a nice home Serena, say's Miroku. thank you say's Serena. so they all walk into the house a little more then they all heard a voice yell.

Serena! Yelled the voice. Ahhhhhh yelled Serena, falling to the ground again.

Are you ok say's Kikyo. the they all look at the black cat talking to Serena.

Serena, where the hell have you been I have been so worried about you yelled Luna. Oh Luna, I'm sorry say's Serena. holding Luna in her arms hugging her close to her. oh please don't scare me like that again say's Luna. in tears now I'm so sorry Luna, but look who I found say's Serena. Luna, look up at Inuyasha, once again Luna was shock now.

Hello Luna, it been along time say's Inuyasha. I never would of guess you two would find each other again say's Luna. well they did say's Kikyo. Yes I see that now I guess I should of seen this coming one day say's Luna. better believe it say's Serena. very well so how did you two come together again may I asks say's Luna. well remember that jewel I found Say's Serena. yeah say's Luna. well it show me the past when I was Serenity, in the Moon Kingdom well after it show me the past I wish in my heart that I could see Inuyasha, again so the jewel took me too Him and so now we are together say's Serena. hugging Inuyasha arm Inuyasha, smile at Her too.

Ok so you to are together again say's Luna. yes we are going to be staying together this time no one will ever pull us apart again say's Serena. oh boy then I guess I should tell you this then watch your back while your here say's Luna. what is it asks Serena. Darien, want you back and He won't stop till He make you His again say's Luna. what I don't belong to Him say's Serena. I know that but there is a word out on the Street say's Luna. He not getting My Girl again say's Inuyasha, putting His arm around Serena. well just be careful say's Luna. thanks Luna, for telling me this say's Serena. it alright I know how much you have always loved Inuyasha, and I knew you two would find each other one day so I'm happy for you My lady say's Luna. thanks you Luna for being a loyal friend to Me sent I was a child and thank you for that say's Serena. well you two were meant to be together other wise you wouldn't of found a way back to each other again so I think you were meant to be together say's Luna. thanks Luna say's Inuyasha. yeah well I'm going to go out now I have to check up on Artermist say's Luna. ok Luna say's Serena.

Wow that was weird say's Sango. yeah she can be a little weird sometime but she will always love Me and she will get over this I'm not on the moon anymore so I will have a new life a new future say's Serena. yeah say's Inuyasha. I still never seen a talking cat before say's Kikyo. yeah you will get use to it say's Serena. ok so what do we do now asks Miroku. how about we go shopping say's Serena.

So they all talk to some more Serena, look at all her mail and her bills she added the bills up thank god she had money in the bank she wasn't pour either so that was good so she took them all out for a relaxing Dinner and shopping for clothes for them to where.

that it for now.

sorry it alittle short but i didn't have alot of time i will be working on a new chapter soon.


End file.
